


What Lies Within Us

by crispybacon



Series: Emerson Rogers Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: I did not plan on making sequels but1) sometimes the world sucks and you just need fluff and2) infinity war is coming out and scares me.So, here's the sequel to Drink the Wild Air; continuing story of Emerson Stark as she lives with her two superhero fathers and...superhero brother?





	1. Chapter 1

PETER

 

                The summer before his senior year had simultaneously dragged on as it had flashed by, both from torture and happiness. He was probably being a little over-dramatic, but to be fair – he had been both grounded and dumped in the first half and had finished a certain… “project” he was working on during the second half. His thoughts are quickly interrupted when someone bumps into him as he was staring blankly into his open locker. It had been in passing, but his recent instincts put his body into a stiff overdrive – so he took a moment before letting his body relax as he once again looked into his locker.

 

                His mind drifts back to his ex…who was now overseas in the marines… leaving him behind. After he thought he had convinced Wade to stay and go to community college – become a paramedic – Wade instead decided that wasn’t good enough, leaving a note after one of their…especially fun nights together. He had slept at Wade’s place, a small one bedroom apartment. He had previously told Peter about emancipating from his parents and using an uncle’s inheritance to pay for everything. He remembers bragging to his dads about how responsible his boyfriend was, now sick with the memory as he looked at the note taped to the back of his locker.

 

                _I’m sorry that I have to do this. I know you don’t understand - which is why this is goodbye._

 

Jerk had left Peter his key, along with printed out receipts of the bills being paid for the next five years. He didn’t actually know if he wanted his key back, so he had left it in Wade’s hiding spot, telling himself Wade clearly wanted it this way.

 

 – Hairs on the back of his neck pricked up as he quickly dodged a small yellow object fly over his head – the _twinkie_ exploding from impact, ruining the note and making a mess.

 

                He quickly turned in anger, glaring at the two pieces of white trash in front of him, laughing at his expense. Hunter and John Walker, twin football playing seniors whose intolerance has only grown since they joined his grade two years ago. They had always tried to tease him but were terrified of Wade. Now that he’s out of the picture, they apparently saw the first day of school as the opportunity to officially bully him. They were also unaware of Peter’s recent _changes_ …which means he can’t exactly openly kick their asses. The other students in the hallway had already formed a circle around the three.

 

                “Hey!” he heard suddenly, watching as his sister joined the circle and stepped in between Peter and the two.

 

                “What kind of ignorant, dumbass, rednecks throw away a perfectly good twinkie?” He couldn’t hide the smile from her antics; laughed a little along with the now bigger crowd that had formed.

 

                “It’s a joke, you know, cause he’s a twinkie?” John said smugly.

 

                “You know that people who bully others for being gay are almost always just ashamed of their own gay selves?” his sister said condescendingly. This earned more laughs from the crowds as the two tall jocks had matching red and angry faces.

 

                “You better watch what you say or I’ll put you in your place the way your slutty-ass is known for,” Hunter threatened.

 

                Peter’s fingers clenched into tight fists, anger spreading through him. Emerson quickly stood her ground.

 

                “Look here, you inbred fucks – I better not see you ever mess with my brother again. Make fun of me all you want, I understand. Having a **whore for a mother** upset me too and I also lashed out at people.” Peter’s eyes were wide, though not as wide as the sputtering twin dumbasses as the crowd erupted in both laughter and shock.

 

                “You…you and your **faggot** –” Hunter began before interrupted by Emerson’s fist colliding with his balls – completely knocking the air out of him.

 

                Peter heard several teachers yelling at them as John shoved Emerson – who was quickly caught by Peter.

 

                _Great_ , he thought to himself, _awesome start to my senior year._


	2. Chapter 2

STEVE

 

                He had just finished deep cleaning – _literally just took off the yellow gloves, looking forward to a shower and a run­_ – when Jarvis informed him he was receiving a call from the high school Peter and Emerson attend. Offering a “thanks J” to the ceiling, the exhausted soldier picked up his phone, dreading whatever this was about.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                “ _Mr. Rogers? This is Principal Alan Campbell, I’m calling to see if you and your husband are available to come down to my office this afternoon?”_

 

                Steve groaned internally before steeling himself to answer.

 

                “Is this about Peter disproving a teacher again? Because we talked to –”

 

                “ _No, I’m sorry Mr. Rogers this is in reference to your son **and** daughter. There was an altercation earlier today and… if you and your husband could –”_

 

                “My **husband** ( _lucky bastard, he thought to himself_ ) is currently away on business but I am available to come down. I can be there in half an hour?”

 

                “ _That works, thank you sir, we’ll see you soon._ ” _Click_

 

                The Captain drummed his fingers against the counter, wondering why the two had gotten into a fight on the first day of school. _They didn’t even fight at home?! Why on earth would they fight at school?_

He reminded himself he still needed to shower and hoped skipping the run was a good idea before dealing with an undoubtedly stressful situation his kids had gotten into.

 

\--

 

                He double checked that he had locked the door to his car before heading inside the high school to the front office. Behind the welcome counter were two teenage girls, office aids – he recognized, whose unprofessionalism showed the way their eyes comically bulged and gawked at the tired father with a forced smile. Of course he appreciated those that stood behind the symbol he had worked hard to cultivate, but right now he wasn’t Captain America – he was Steve who just hoped whatever damage had been done didn’t mean a lecture from Pepper... _again._

 

                He was saved from the two teenagers having trouble formulating words when the principal waved him back to his office. As he walked back he realized his imagination had gotten the better of him, imagining Peter and Emerson sitting across from each other with possible bruises. What he saw when he opened the door, was not necessarily any better.

 

                Emerson and Peter were sitting together with an empty chair for Steve and a few feet away were two teenage boys and a very angry looking woman who didn’t even bother acknowledging the man as he sat down. Mr. Campbell made his way to his seat before starting.

 

                “Mr. Rogers, I’m glad you could join us. We were waiting on both parents to show up before retelling the story. Now, from several teachers’ and students’ recounts, it’s obvious that one or all of these students may be expelled for a small amount of time –”

 

                “– this is **absurd** , Alan! My boys shouldn’t be expelled!”

 

                “Mrs. Walker, I ask that you wait before contributing.” The angry looking middle aged woman sat back dramatically waiting for him to continue. “Now, I will remind both parents and all students that neither violence nor bullying is tolerated at my school. However, I am to understand that that was exactly what happened earlier today. Hunter and John Walker, I have several people telling me you began the altercation by antagonizing Peter here for his sexual orientation. Then others tell me Miss Emerson here threatened – _he threw a pointed look at the girl sinking further in her seat_ – the Walker boys here and was also the one who began the physical aspect of this “altercation” – ”

 

                “–So why are my good Christian boys being punished for the behavior of an unruly hussy?!”

 

                Steve, up until this point, was able to keep himself quiet. But this _woman…_

 

                “I’m sorry, **what** did you just call my kid?” he asked, remaining sitting but turning his attention now fully to the red-faced shrew.

 

                “Oh, please. She’s _in the system_ and having a sleepover does **not** make you her father,” the vile mother spit out condescendingly. “Besides, everyone is well aware of her **sinful past**.”

 

                “LeeAnn! That is QUITE ENOUGH!” Mr. Campbell snapped, obviously having had enough of this as well. Steve glared in disbelief of this so called “Christian” woman whose sons were attempting to shift their chairs as far away from their mother as possible. He took a moment to take a deep breath before turning back to the Principal who should be _wrapping this up…_

 

                “As I’ve said, **Mrs. Walker** , neither violence **nor** bullying is tolerated at my school. And I should point out, Mr. Rogers and his husband adopted Emerson several months ago. So you will do well to respect their family. And I’m also aware that one or both of your “Christian” boys shoved Miss Emerson here back, both of whom are at least twice her size.”

 

                “Is self-defense suddenly a crime? They were probably trying to make sure they didn’t get any… _diseases_ from this two-bit tramp!”

 

                 Steve saw red.

 

                 He had seen it a few times before in his life and they almost always led to something involving his fists. Somehow, God only knows, he swallowed his anger enough to not be violent to this awful woman. The rest of the room sat in stunned and awkward silence before shoving back in fear when he stood up quickly – accidentally knocking his chair over with his strength.

 

                “I think I’ve been polite enough up until now as this…fake-Christian middle-aged _hag_ had insulted my family; but I refuse to continue to sit here and do so. Or else I’d have to call one of my husband’s _many_ lawyers and I – as an actual Christian – have been blessed in my life to give to the poor, not _take from it_. So. Whatever punishment you decide Mr. Campbell, email it to me. And you two” he said pointing to the two teen boys looking like they might piss themselves, “if I hear that you so much as **look** at these two again, you’ll answer to me **personally**.” Steve patted Emerson and Peter on their shoulders, ushering them to follow him out. He ignored their shocked faces, similar to the ones left behind in the office, as well as the screeching that began once the door closed as continued their journey to the car.

 

                The three sat in silence on the ride home and in the elevator and continued until Peter spoke up when they all arrived back to their living room.

 

                “Pop this is my fault! Emerson was just standing up for me.”

 

                “What? Peter? No, this is my fault – you heard the principal, I started it.”

 

                Steve took a moment to look quizzically between the two before interrupting their confessions.

 

                “Guys! Guys. I’m not mad at either of you.” The two teenagers stared at him in silence. Steve couldn’t help a small smile before continuing.

 

               “You both stood up for what was right, and from what I can tell from their _Mother_ , there’s probably a lot more that wasn’t said. We’ll figure out the suspension stuff later, right now… I’m kind of feeling impromptu sundaes-before-dinner…” He squinted a little as he smiled at the two, who took a moment to register his words.

 

                “YAAAS!” Peter exclaimed before running into the kitchen. Steve noticed Emerson hesitate and look down, not moving to get some ice cream.

 

                “Everything okay, honey? If this is about what that horrid woman said…you shouldn’t listen to her. She’s obviously miserable about her sad and pathetic life and absolutely full of it and one of those _fake Christians_ that tarnish the reputation…” Steve trailed off when he saw her shaking her head.

 

                “No it’s not that it’s just…so you’re really not mad?” Steve looked sadly down at his kid, who may never not be skeptical of the superhero.

 

                “I’m not mad, Emerson. I promise. I am furious that the bullying situation escalated to the point that you felt the need to take on two full grown males, but not at **you**. I am also very mad about what that… _woman_ said about you because you are without a doubt my daughter; but again, none of that was **your fault**.” He took this opportunity to tuck some of the hair behind her ear as she looked down, finding the next words to come out more easily for the seasoned father.

 

                “If anything, I’m thankful you stood up for your brother.” Her eyes smiled along with her mouth at the further implication that she **was** part of this family.

 

                “We’d better get going to the kitchen,” he said with a smile. “Peter may have already eaten all the cool whip by now.” Hearing her laugh, so damn carefree and innocent, warmed Steve’s heart as the two made their way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

EMERSON

 

                She was glad Peter didn’t end up getting suspended and that she only got two days suspension, since her Pops insisted on staying home with her and making her still do school work. She loves him, she really does. But two days of him talking nonstop made her dream of math class. She and Peter were riding the elevator up to their floor after her first day back at school, both singing along to “Bohemian Rhapsody.” It had come on the radio and pissed Happy off when they loudly sang along, so they continued in the elevator to finish the song free of old grumps.

 

                When the elevator opened, they were just getting to the end of the electric guitars rip when Emerson noticed she no longer had a singing partner. Her air guitar began to falter and quickly die out as she looked at her brother in confusion. They were standing in the entrance-way to the living room and Peter was angrily glaring at something. She followed his line of sight, trying to figure out what he was so mad about when she noticed something weird…

 

…was that…was that a new couch?

 

                “Jarvis!” Peter shouted, startling the teen girl next to him. “Where are they?”

 

                “They are currently hiding in Sir’s laboratory, pretending to be doing something of importance.”

 

                Peter stormed off in the direction of the lab, Em hot on his heels in curiosity. When they got to the glass door, Emerson could see Tony and Steve off to the left scrambling when they realized they were home. She followed in after Peter punched in his code, smiling as she saw the two adults looking utterly flustered and embarrassed.

 

                “You guys!” he said flailing his arms. “You promised!” Peter’s hands moved to his hips as he glared at the two superheroes looking everywhere but at their son. Emerson walked up to stand next to him, quizzically looking between son and fathers.

 

                “We’re really sorry Pete –” Steve began, cheeks red and unable to hide the smile from his face.

 

                “I would just like to say, in my defense, I told your Pops those pants he **insisted** on wearing _does things to me_ ,” Tony tried to say before stopping when Emerson suddenly burst out laughing.

 

                Peter turned to look at her with betrayal; arms failing again to dramatically emphasize his silent point.

 

                “WAIT! Wait. You…you two…” she managed between laughs, “you got a new couch…because…because you _fuckedontheotherone_?”

 

She literally keeled over, clutching her stomach as she continued laughing, unable to see their Dad had started as well. She heard the faint, “language,” from Pop but could hear laughter in his voice too. She stood up straight to turn to Peter to offer her condolences, but only laughed harder as he was really, truly glaring angrily at back at her.

 

                “DADS! You promised this wouldn’t happen _anymore_ ,” emphasizing his point by pointing to the teen still trying to catch her breath.

 

                “He’s right, Tony,” Steve said getting his emotions back on track – face still flushed red. “I’m sorry you two…it um…won’t happen again,” he finished confessing with hand pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly embarrassed.

 

                His husband, Em happily noted, was not. Emerson continued smiling as her darker-haired father simply shrugged at his disgruntled son.

 

                “Chill out, Bambi. Some day when you find someone with an ass like your father’s then you too will feel the need to –”

 

                “Dad if you love me you **won’t finish that sentence** ,” Peter interrupted exasperatedly at the same time that Steve had smacked the back of Tony’s head.

 

“You know what this means, right?” Emerson looked confusingly at her brother’s question to their dads.

 

                “We already got a new couch, Pete…” Pop began before Peter again interrupted.

 

                “New couch is a necessity when your **balls** touch it, Pops!” Steve hid his laugh with both hands covering his face while Tony just continued laughing openly, head thrown back.

 

                Peter waited another moment before continuing. “It means you’re obligated to get us presents for our combined trauma,” he said while gesturing to himself and Emerson.

 

                “Oh come on, Emerson is _clearly_ not traumatized,” Tony said.

 

                “Trauma appears in different ways, Dad,” Peter smugly said, cutting him off.

 

…at this point…

 

…Emerson figured she should probably be a more supportive sister….

 

                “You know, now that you mention it Peter, I’m suddenly painfully aware of this overwhelming feeling of…loss of innocence,” she said while clutching her hands to her heart dramatically.

 

                The two adults groaned in defeat as she saw Peter’s eye light up. Their Dad waved his hands to stop this blackmail from continuing.

 

                “No no, the deal was a new couch; we aren’t getting you presents because we love each other. Children should be happy their parents are happy!”

 

                “Oh, well that’s too bad,” Emerson with fake emotion. “I guess I’ll just have to be honest with _Aunt Natasha_ when she comes over for breakfast tomorrow, then. Tell her why there’s a new couch? Why the teenagers are so…distressed? I’m just not sure she’d like to hear that, you know, considering _my past_ …that our fathers were being so…careless about our feelings?”

 

                She couldn’t hide the smile as she saw three gaped mouths looking back at her, though Peter’s was the only one who didn’t look offended.

 

                “Or, you know, we _could_ tell her it was something innocent like a food fight. You know, why you guys got a new couch. We can discuss the details over the dinner you two are treating us to; while we also discuss what presents you’ll get us.” She wiggled her eyebrows before she joined Peter’s extension of a fist-bump, all the while smiling at the two silent superheroes. After another moment of victorious silence, she continued.

 

                “Welp,” she said – popping the **p**.  “Guess Peter and I should go get dressed for whatever fancy place you guys plan on taking us to this evening,” turning to Peter as they made their way out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's some Stony smut. Enjoy

TONY

He smirked as he watched the two teens walked triumphantly out of his lab, still in slight disbelief. They got swindled, hard, by the newest addition to the family. Not that he minded it, really. He turned to his husband before the blonde finally broke the silence.

“You sure you don’t want a paternity test?” the two began laughing again at the implication, Tony shaking his head.

“You wanna help me pick out a new balcony couch?” he asked suggestively at his husband. Steve looked up at him in confusion, before mock glaring at the brunette. He leaned back against one of his work tables before responding.

“That was embarrassing enough, thank you. I’d like to avoid traumatizing that kid any further…”

“Steve, you know she was joking, right?” Tony stood seriously in front of his husband to emphasize his point; Steve was always a little sensitive about stuff like that. He smiled when those gorgeous blue eyes were visible again, his eyes trailing down to his husband’s lips which were also now sporting a smile.

“I know, but still. We have to be extra considerate about her. The men she’s had in her life have been…sexual deviants and it wouldn’t do any good to show her we’re no different.” 

Tony’s smile turned mischievous as he closed the short gap to his love before taking a finger and tracing it down Steve’s unfortunately clothed chest and abs down to what he was after.

“Are you calling me a sexual deviant, Captain?” Tony looked back up and let out a small chuckle with how red his husband’s face had turned. 

“Tony. I am trying to have a serious discussion with you,” his sexy man responded while gently pushing him back. 

“I see that, beloved. But I am trying to take your pants off. Which of the two can we put off until later?” the genius whispered as he again closed the gap, hand reaching out to palm his husband’s pants tent. He smiled wickedly when Steve threw his head back in pleasure and his hips involuntarily pushed into the genius’ touch. He leaned up to kiss those plump lips after hearing them whisper his name, but was shocked when Steve not only kissed first, but lifted the shorter man up and around to sit him on the table. Tony’s legs opened up, further inviting the super soldier in, as the two made out and grinded against each other. 

The genius moaned loudly when his husband grabbed his ass and collided their pelvises together. Tony felt his heartbeat accelerate when, even behind clothing, the two could feel the other party was clearly excited. He let out a whine when Steve pulled back again, holding them apart with his hands grasping Tony’s shoulders.

“No…we…what about dinner?” Steve said with a heavy breath.

“I will buy them an entire goddamn restaurant, just don’t stop,” he pleaded as he tried to undue his love’s belt clasps; his arms too short to reach at the position Steve had them in. 

“No, Tony, we really should –”

“Jarvis,” the genius said addressing the ceiling, “where are the parasites?”

“In the game room, Sir.”

“Lock down the lab and make a reservation for that Thai place at eight, got it?” he turned to look hopefully back at the skeptical super soldier.

“Don’t call our children ‘parasites,’ Tony,” his husband said with an eye roll, though he didn’t move to separate the two.

“They are though. By definition, if you think about it. But they’re our parasites, babe,” the brunette said, temporarily stopping his groping attempt.

“You’re impossible,” his sexy blonde responded with a smile and a head shake.

“Yeah, but I’m your impossible, Stevie,” he responded with an eyebrow wiggle, hoping the cheesy line would help get things back on track. He smiled and felt his chest warm up with the laugh that came from that beautiful man’s mouth. Though it did mean Steve let go of his shoulders and take two steps back. He suddenly got an idea that could further prove his sexual deviance.

“You could always…punish me for my disobedience,” he responded suggestively while he hopped down. He squealed internally when he saw the flicker of change in Steve’s eyes. The hungry desire that usually means he was about to get rough. In an instant, Tony found himself turned around and shoved down against the table while a solid body pressed up against his back.

“Is that what you want, Stark? For me to bend you over and punish you accordingly?” Steve whispered harshly while his hands roamed roughly over the smaller man he pinned down. Tony pushed his ass out, inviting whatever plans the super soldier concocted. “Wait,” he heard Steve’s unsure voice again, “do they sit on this table?”

“No. Now get back to it, we have twenty minutes before we need to get ready,” he said confidently while he wiggled his hips. 

Steve smiled before whispering to his husband’s ear and continued groping him, “you’re lucky I love you so damn much.”

“Language,” Tony offered before howling at the pain that instantly blossomed from his ass. The genius could imagine the red hand print and was thankful the lab was sound proof as his husband continued playing their game.


	5. Chapter 5

PETER

 

                There was nothing like it. The thrill of flying through the air, the adrenaline rush as he soared over buildings. Almost as exciting as stopping a robbery, prying a car door open after a wreck, hell – even literally saving kitties stuck in trees. So why did his guilt always rear its ugly head? Because he had been Spiderman for three months and had kept it a secret from his family? On top of _how_ he had gotten these new powers and web shooters? Or because he had trapped an innocent kid in his web, mistaking him for a thief? Probably all three, he thought as he swung quickly home – after he had helped the panicked mother, of course. He changed before arriving back at the Tower, frowning to himself on the ride up to the elevator. The frown deepened when the door opened, revealing a voice he didn’t immediately recognize.

 

                He made his way to the living room, following the sounds of laughter from his parents and the guest. He instantly recognized the round head and found himself frozen in the entranceway. Sitting with his parents in the living room…was his Uncle Phil. Aka Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD.

 

                “Peter!” his Dad said when they realized his presence. His uncle turned to smile at him, the teen frozen in place. _Holy crap he knows I’m Spiderman! Holy shit. Has he told my dads yet? No, because they would be angry. Maybe his uncle can help him keep this secret…_

“Pete? Are you okay?” his Pop asked, putting down the tablet the three had been laughing over. He quickly regained his senses as he made his way to join them.

 

                “Sorry! It’s just…it’s been a while since I’ve seen you Uncle Phil,” he offered as he gave him a one armed hug before joining his dads on the couch. “I thought you were off planet for a while?” he hoped his voice sounded normal.

 

                His Dad showed him the tablet, revealing a picture of a tiny newborn. “His niece was born this morning,” his Dad said as he smiled again at the picture.

 

                “I’ve only got one sister,” the agent clarified, “I never miss when I’m an uncle again, even if it’s for the third time.” _Oh thank God,_ Peter instantly relaxed, smiling as well at the picture of the cute baby girl. _Maybe he doesn’t actually know_.

 

                “What’s her name, again?” he heard his Pops ask.

 

                “Frances, she said they’d call her Frankie,” his uncle said with a smile.

 

                “She’s cute, Coulson, but wanna tell us why you’re really here?” his Dad asked, handing the tablet back to his uncle.

 

                “Nat tells me you heard about the newest vigilante swinging through the streets. Think he’s one of Xavier’s?” his Pop asked.

 

                “Yes, well…about that. Peter?” his uncle asked, turning to the once-again frozen teen.

 

_Shit. Holy fucking fuck balls._

 

                “Could you give your dads and me some privacy? Official Avengers business, kiddo,” he continued, smiling at the teen.

 

                “Of course, I’ve got homework to do anyway,” he said with a hopefully normal voice as he almost tripped over himself to grab his backpack and go to his room. _His uncle would’ve talked to him first, or been more obvious about knowing it…right? Maybe his secret identity is still a secret?_

He would’ve loved to have eavesdropped on them, but he knew the AI better than that. Jarvis would tell his dads and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to hear what they were discussing.

 

                _Fuck…that’s a lie._

 

                His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed, a call from an unknown number – with an area code he didn’t recognize. He stared at it, unsure if he wanted to answer. After a moment it went to voicemail and he looked a moment longer before picking up his phone to listen to the message.

 

                “ _Hey man, I hope I have the right number. I’m a friend of….well your ex? We were stationed together and um…he told me to call you if – if… fuck,”_ there was a pause, Peter could feel his heart drop. _“Wilson he uh…saved a lot of lives. I think you would’ve been proud. Anyway, his parents are having a memorial …_ ”

 

                He didn’t hear the rest when he dropped his phone onto the floor. The blood pounded in his ears as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs.

 

                _No…nononononononononono._

He collapsed onto the floor before screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

STEVE

 

                He and Tony were walking Coulson to the elevator, still skeptical about the young superhero. None of them were exactly sure who he was, after Coulson had informed them he had spoken to Charles before coming to see them. When the elevator doors closed, that’s when they heard the scream. The two fathers looked at each other before running to Peter’s room.

 

                Emerson was already there, tears in her eyes as she squatted next to her crying brother, holding his phone to her ear. She looked up, helpless, as the two superheroes made their way to comfort their crying son.

 

                The super soldier scanned his son’s body for injuries, still confused why he was making those heart-wrenching noises.

 

                “It’s Wade,” Emerson said quietly, “he died in combat. His friend said he saved thirteen civilians before…dying in an explosion.” She winced at her last words, when Peter’s cries increased.

 

                “Baby…” Tony started as he curled himself on the other side of Peter, circling his arms around the shaking teen.

 

                “Oh, Petey,” the blonde began, moving to sit next to Emerson as he began rubbing his son’s back in comfort. His eyes became glassy as he sat helpless next to his heart-broken son, silent as he cried his eyes out.

 

                “I’m so sorry, baby,” he heard his husband whisper in their boy’s hair, voice as broken as Steve felt. The super soldier moved a little as he felt Emerson lie herself to cuddle the other side of Peter, joining Tony in a hug sandwich. The blonde sat back, waiting for the three to settle comfortably before rubbing his son’s legs up and down – just as he had done when he was five and scraped his knee. Except this couldn’t be fixed with a bandaid. Peter’s first love died…and that is something that will continue to hurt him, though hopefully the pain will dull with time.

 

                He let a few of his own tears fall as he looked at Peter. After a moment, his husband looked at him, sharing a knowing look. They had both lost loved ones, knew the pain it caused. His attention turned to his youngest who had latched onto Peter’s back, mumbling “ _I’m so sorry_ ,” over and over again. The sight broke the father’s heart more, aching with pain at his son’s loss. How his piercing cries hadn’t tapered, barely muffled by Tony’s shirt.

 

                They sat like that for forty minutes before Peter’s cries began to finally die down.  After realizing Peter had cried himself to unconsciousness, the three began to slowly extract themselves. Steve bent down to pick Peter up, tucking him into his bed with the same gentleness as when he was five. He stood to find Tony and Emerson in a half-hug, the pair looking sadly at the tortured teen.

 

                The blonde went to fill up a glass of water from his son’s bathroom, wondering how long his son would sleep. As he placed the water on the night stand by his unconscious boy, he turned to place a kiss on his son’s forehead before moving to follow his husband and daughter out of the room.

 

                He gently closed the door behind them, returning the hug Emerson had quickly wrapped him in. He looked over her hair at his husband, whose arms were crossed as he offered a small smile to the two.

 

                “I’m going to the game room,” she said after pulling away from her father. “I think I could use a distraction,” she said as she turned from the pair.

 

                “Love you Em,” the blonde called after her. He smiled at her “love ya too” she offered without turning back to them. He finally turned to his husband whose arms were still crossed as he smiled at their kid walking away.

 

                “Babe,” Steve began, “how the hell are we supposed to–”

 

                “– I don’t know,” the shorter man said, shoulders shrugging. “I don’t know,” he repeated as he wrapped his arms around the super soldier – sighing as he returned the bear hug. Steve kissed Tony’s cheek before settling his head in the crook of the genius’ neck, breathing in the smell of motor oil and lavender.

 

                _Their poor baby boy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, hand slipped. More Stony smut.

TONY

 

                _This was not the time for a small global crisis_ , he bitterly thought as he pretended to listen to Fury’s hologram give them a run down for what was happening in Australia. His son had just lost the love of his life two days ago. He was depressed and needed his dads, who were currently on a plane three hours from their destination. He didn’t listen to his gruff old friend’s voice as his heart ached for his son.  He barely registered Steve responding, lost in his own thoughts. Didn’t even notice they’d stopped talking and had ended the conversation until he felt a tight grip on his bicep, bringing him back to the present.

 

                “Tony,” he heard his husband say. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, knowing he could read his mind. “He’ll get through this. He’s our kid, remember?” The genius smiled at his love, knowing he was right. His smile faded as he looked down to the hand on his arm, the one with the silver band signifying their union.

 

                “And we are two well trained superheroes who aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Long haul, right?” The billionaire laughed while shaking his head, should’ve known his love would be able to read his mind again.

 

                “Long haul,” he said in agreement, bringing his hand up to caress his husband’s face. He stroked his thumb along his cheekbone as he looked deep into blue eyes, momentarily contemplating if it was possible to ever **not** get lost in them.

 

                “He’s got his Aunt Pepper on standby and is with his Uncle Thor till we get back. You know that man spoils the hell out of our kids.” His husband smiled when he did, glad to see him thinking the same thing.

 

                “Yeah well, Pointe Break has his hands full with two depressed and hormonal teenagers,” the brunette responded, hand pulling away as his husband threw his head back to laugh.

 

                “I’m sure the god of thunder can handle two teens,” the blonde and brunette chuckled for a moment longer before they sat in comfortable silence.

 

                “We’ve got about three hours before we land and we only need two to suit up and debrief what you weren’t listening to Fury say,” the blonde said while he moved out of his seat in their private jet to squat in front of Tony.

 

                “Maybe I could…help you get out of your head for an hour?” he asked, hands trailing up the genius’ thighs. He was suddenly grateful they were the only two on board as autopilot continued their journey.

 

                He smiled down at the blonde before grabbing the front of his shirt to smash their lips together.

 

                “You can do whatever you want to my head, baby,” Tony whispered seductively. He laughed when his husband proceeded to roll his eyes before reclaiming his mouth, effectively silencing the man.

 

                He moaned as his husband’s hands undid his belt and helped him shimmy his pants down.

 

                _Oh yeah_ , he thought to himself, _he could definitely use this distraction_.


	8. Chapter 8

EMERSON

 

                She hated seeing her brother like this. He didn’t leave his room for two days, barely dragging himself to school after their Uncle Thor had “insisted.” ( **insisted** apparently, by Asgardian standards, is simply carrying the individual to their destination) Their dads were still away on mission and she felt completely helpless to comfort him. He had locked himself in his room the minute they got home from school for three days, not even coming out for dinner.

 

                She sat next to her Uncle Thor as he looked confusedly at her school work. Her train of thought about her brother was interrupted when she heard him “humph” next to her.

 

                “Why must your instructors insist on using trivial things that will not be implemented in your adult life?” he asked, exasperated. She chuckled at his frustration, momentarily wondering the same thing.

 

                He pushed her math homework aggressively across the table, his anger dissipating when the papers fell onto the floor from the momentum. She threw her head back and laughed as he offered apologies before picking her papers up – stacking them neatly before gently placing them back on the table.

 

                “I do apologize, Emerson.”

 

                “No need, Uncle Thor. I get mad when it comes to math too,” she said with a smile.

 

                “Yes well, your fathers warned me of inappropriate behavior, I should do better to control my temper.” She smiled again before patting his enormous bicep in comfort, getting up when the oven beeped to indicate the frozen pizzas were done.

 

                “Should we try inviting your brother to dinner again?”

 

                “Might as well try, I’ll get Peter you get the pizza,” she said, leaving the kitchen to knock on her brother’s bedroom door. She jiggled the door handle, confused why it was unlocked. She opened the door quietly, peeking into the dark room, confusion growing at the empty bed. She closed the door behind her as she made her way to his bathroom, hoping to see him in there.

 

                Before she could leave the bathroom, she heard a window open in the bedroom. She looked out wearily, wondering why Jarvis hadn’t set off any alarms. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure _crawling on the goddamn ceiling_. It took her another moment to recognize the figure was Spiderman, the masked vigilante who her parents had been talking about recently. He dropped from the ceiling walking to the touch-screen on the wall.

 

                Her brain, still in shock, still hadn’t connected the dots until the figure took the mask off.

 

                _Holy shit!_

“Peter?” she asked quietly as he flicked the lights on, mouth gaped open. He quickly whirled around to look at his sister. They stared at each other for a moment longer before either spoke.

 

                “You…you’re…” she sputtered.

 

                “Please don’t tell anyone!” he panicked.

 

                She stared dumbfounded at him as they both could hear their uncle approaching, feet pounding as he made his way to check on them.

 

                “Emerson, please, promise you won’t tell” he whispered harshly as he ran past her to the bathroom to hide.

 

                The bedroom door opened as the bathroom door closed, still frozen in shock as her uncle looked at her in question.

 

                “Hey,” was all she offered to the Asgardian.

 

                “Is Peter coming to dinner?” he asked with concerned.

 

                “Um…no. He still isn’t feeling well,” she replied.

 

                The god of thunder began making his way to the bathroom before Emerson regained her senses and reached an arm out to stop him.

 

                “No, um, he uh…sorry, he doesn’t want to see either of us right now; he has…the shits...”

 

                Her uncle bought it, a deep frown forming on his face. He nodded in sympathy before turning to leave. She followed him, mind racing as she shut the bedroom door.

 

                _Holy shit her brother was Spiderman!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

PETER

 

                Again, he felt terrible…horrible and incredibly guilty. Not only was he keeping a huge secret from his dads but he had also roped his sister into keeping the secret. She hadn’t seemed to mind when he talked to her in private later, more curious about his powers and abilities. But she didn’t deserve any weight of his guilt.

 

                His thoughts are interrupted when he feels his phone buzz. He ignores it for a moment, content to look at the sunset from the top of the building he was resting on. After another ring, he pulls it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. It was his Pops, so he quickly answered.

 

                “Hey Pops.”

 

                “ _Hey Pete, are you coming home tonight? I know you were telling me you might spend the night with Ned and I just wanted to double check.”_

                “Yeah…um. I’ll be home in…thirty minutes?”

 

                _“Sounds good, son. Let me know if you need a ride.”_

                “I will, thanks Pop.”

 

                _“No problem, love you kiddo.”_

 

                “Love you too,” he said before ending the call and putting his phone back in his pocket. He spared a few more moments to feel the peaceful breeze and enjoy the view before he got up to head back.

 

                He put his mask back on to start swinging back to the Tower when he heard gunfire. He changed his route, forgetting about the conversation he had with his Pop as he heard screams and could see smoke rising. When he landed on top of a nearby building, he could see several men with guns pointing in the same direction. He couldn’t see what they were pointing at and was about to swing down to help when he suddenly saw what grabbed their attention.

 

                A…man? A man in a red mask standing against twenty guys? Peter hesitated rushing in when he saw the vigilante pull two guns from his holsters and fire back at the men. All the goons the masked man were up against quickly fell and soon the red-suited mystery man stood alone, even when most had returned gunfire.

 

                “Hey!” Peter called at him.

 

                The vigilante looked at Spiderman a moment before taking off running. He swung after him, not recognizing the guy – unsure if he was a villain or not. He was running from a crime scene, but Peter also recognized those guys from a drug bust he did a few weeks ago.

 

                As he swung around a building down the alleyway, he froze realizing his target had evaded him. He took another moment to look around; surely he could spot a red suited figure creeping around. Disappointed, he swung back to the crime scene, surprised to find a duffle-bag he must have missed earlier. He carefully stepped around the dead bodies before squatting down in front of the bag. He slowly zipped it open, not that surprised to find bundles of cash inside.

 

                Upon hearing police sirens approaching, he remembered suddenly that he was on a time limit. He left the bag to swing home as quickly as possible, changing back to his normal clothes when he was out of eyeshot of the Tower’s security cameras.

 

                He double checked nothing was visibly hanging out of his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator. He checked his watch again, quickly doing the math.

 

                He told his Pops he’d be home in thirty minutes and it had been…an hour. That’s a whole thirty minutes unaccounted for. He was thinking of a lame excuse when the elevators door opened. He heard the TV playing the news and walked into the living room to find his dads cuddled up with blankets…watching… **him** on the news; from earlier today – when Spiderman had saved a bridge from collapsing.

 

                “I see why Coulson is interested but if he’s some sort of mutant and hasn’t even connected with Charles then,” his Pops stopped when he saw Peter had joined them, turning to mute the TV. “Hey Petey, how was hanging with Ned?”

 

                His Dad looked at his watch before adding, “I realize you’re both teen boys, but maybe next time one of you can keep an eye on the time instead getting lost in video games? You’re half an hour late Peter.”

 

                Peter sent a mental thank you to his father for giving him an excuse.

 

                “Sorry Dad, we had just gotten to the boss level and it took both of us to take him down. Won’t happen again,” he said with a nod to the two.

 

                “It’s alright Bambi, your heart is still recovering. We’ll give you some leeway for now,” his Dad said with a wink.

 

                “How’ve you been holding up, son?” his Pops asked with concern.

 

                “I’ve been okay,” he didn’t technically lie, “being in all the extra clubs and stuff helps distract me.”

 

                “Glad to hear it, kiddo,” his Pops said with a smile. “We’re here if you want to talk. And if you didn’t eat at Ned’s I put a plate for you in the oven.”

 

                _Ease his guilt, this did not_.

 

                “Thanks, Pops. Night dads,” he smiled at the two who smiled back before turning back to talk about his secret alter ego.

 

                _How much longer can he keep this up, he thought at he made his way to the kitchen._


	10. Chapter 10

EMERSON

 

                She had kept Peter’s secret for two weeks. When she confronted him about it, wanting to know everything – she had not expected a spider bite. She made sure to tell him how lame that was. When he said it involved lab work – she was thinking he was some kind of a mad scientist…not a kid with a booboo.

 

Okay yes he did technically invent _his web shooters_ la-ti-freakin-da.

 

She could’ve guessed her brother wanted to be like his parents, wanted to be a superhero and save the world…but she was also surprised to learn that it was also helping him with Wade. Apparently saving little old ladies helps with grief? If only she’d known sooner...

 

She lets her mind drift back to the present to enjoy her current view. She was looking at the flowers on display outside of a small floral store, waiting for her Pops to grab their lunch from across the street before they would head to the park for a picnic. She bent down to smell some daffodils, taking her time to enjoy all the flowers. She turned her focus on some colorful tulips when she suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her, fear ran up her spine as that feeling never turned out well for her in her past. She turned slowly to a figure standing a few feet away staring at her. Emerson could feel her heart stop.

 

Her brain short-circuit.

 

Her body go rigid and frozen in place as she stared at the impossible.

 

                Standing a few feet away was a woman who looked…just like…

 

                “Ashley?” the familiar green eyes looked at her imploringly, with that small smile that suddenly felt like a knife in her heart. _Matching green eyes, the voice corrected._

 

                _“You,_ ” she whispered in shock, “ _you…you’re dead_.”

 

                “…it’s all very complicated, sweetheart,” the imposter began with a small chuckle.

 

                “COMPLICATED?!?” she surprised herself with the volume of her own voice. It was at this moment she felt a strong hand gently grasp her shoulder. She turned teary eyed to her Pops who looked confused between the two.

 

                “Em…is everything okay?” he asked before putting himself between the two, realization kicking in as he stared at the woman a moment longer.

 

                “No. No it’s not. This –” she harshly pointed at the woman “– this, IMPOSTER is…my MOTHER. The woman who died of an overdose over eight years ago! The bitch who apparently abandoned me with the devil himself and NOW chooses to zombie herself back into my life. So no, Pop, everything isn’t **okay**.”

 

                “Pop?” fake Kimberly questioned. Kimberly Johnson was seventeen when she got pregnant with Emerson, the teen still not entirely convinced she was alive.

 

                “Yes,” she answered through gritted teeth. “He’s one of my loving fathers.”

 

                “You…live with homosexuals?” the zombie asked suddenly disgusted.

 

                She felt her Pop go rigid next to her. Normally, he was the one who handled ignorant people when they were in public. Or private. But this time Emerson didn’t let him, choosing instead to do so herself.

 

                “Yes. My dads. And I can tell you. It’s a _hell_ of a lot better than a child-raping pimp and his **coked out whore**.” She was shaking with rage, wanting nothing more than to inflict as much violence as possible on this imposter. But she knew her Pops wouldn’t let that happen, instead deciding to grab his hand and power walk to his car.

 

                She continued holding his hand as they crossed the street to get to his parked car. Her grip loosened when she was within arms reach of the car, letting him go to slide into the passenger seat.

 

                Her Pop doesn’t say anything on the ride home. She kind of feels guilty, sure that Peter never put them through anything like this. No back-stabbing prostitute relatives from his past to show up out of the fucking blue. She momentarily remembers they were going to eat, then realized he must have left the food on the side walk by accident, dropping it when she grabbed his hand to exit. _Add it to my tab of guilt._

 

                He was still quiet as they arrived out of the elevator and walked silently together to the living room. _What was he going to say? What could he say? Is he going to reprimand me? Talk about treating everyone with the Golden Rule?_

Her Dad sometimes would make jokes or opt for doing something on the tablet, never one to be comfortable in silence. Her Pop, on the other hand, was a talker. If you were in trouble, if he was proud of you, if you asked any questions, if you didn’t ask any questions and just wanted to watch TV in peace…

 

                But he was still silent as he kept walking over to the couch, before turning around to sit. She stopped short and just stood, waited for him to speak but ended up talking first when he simply reached over to grab his drawing pad.

 

                “Aren’t you going to say something? Lecture me or yell at me or…” she sputtered a little, utterly confused with the way this day was turning out.

 

                Steve just looked up with his bright blue eyes, smiling a little. “What would I lecture you about, kiddo?”

 

                “I…you…why aren’t you freAKING OUT?!” she screamed – her mind hadn’t stopped racing since she spoke with the zombie.

 

_Wait, did he know she was still alive? She had to ask, had to know if she was betrayed by one of the most honest and trustworthy men she has had the pleasure to know._

“Did you know she was alive?” she whispered, praying that he wouldn’t say yes.

 

                “No. I honestly didn’t,” he said, hands up in surrender. “It’s just…after being frozen for seventy years…well…if I let every unbelievable thing shock me, I’d have lost my mind a long time ago. Plus, being married to your Dad for twenty years, I’ve learned to accept chaos.” He smiled a little at the thought of his husband as she continued staring at him.

 

                “I haven’t said anything because I wanted to leave it up to you,” he finished quietly.

 

                She blinked some of the tears away that made him blurry. She suddenly felt both incredibly drained and overwhelmed. She was craving physical reassurance and hesitated only a moment before speaking again.

 

                “Are you cold?” she asked the blonde who saw right threw her, smiling before nodding.

 

                “Yeah, grab a blanket and come sit, you can use me as a furnace.”

 

                She grabbed a throw-blanket from the closet before making an executive decision. Before she could talk herself out of it, she flapped the blanket in the air before settling herself down on her Pop’s lap. Who, thankfully, didn’t say a word, just helped her spread the blanket out before wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head, still waiting.

 

                “Is it okay if we…um…if we don’t talk about her right now?” she asked hopefully. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head before he reached over to grab the remote. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching some cartoons.

 

                “Hey,” he said with a little tap to her nose, “Thumper?” She turned her head up to meet his eyes. “Promise me, when you’re ready to talk about it…you will. It doesn’t even have to be with me or Dad. Just…someone. And let us know how we can help, okay?”

 

                She nodded before reaching up to plant a small kiss on his cheek. A little embarrassed, she quickly buried her head back into his chest, smiling when his chest rumbled with laughter.

 

                “Thanks, Pop,” she said quietly.

 

                He tightened his arms around her before whispering back, “anytime, baby girl.” Her eyelids grew heavy as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

TONY

 

                He finally emerged from his lab, content with the newest updates to Clint’s arrows. He thought he would be home alone, since Steve and Emerson went out on a picnic and Peter had a competition and would be gone until tomorrow. He was surprised to hear the television on, opting to fulfill his curiosity as he made his way to the living room. He could only see the back of his husband’s blonde head above the couch, quietly making his way over. He stopped short when he saw Steve had a lump in his lap, registering their daughter.

 

                Steve looked up and smiled at the genius. Tony returned the smile before bending down to kiss his husband. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek a few times as he looked puzzled at the lump.

 

                Steve looked back down at their kid before answering the unspoken question. “We uh…met her mother today.”

 

                Tony immediately straightened up and stared incredulously back at the super soldier, who only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. _I have so many questions…_

 

                “Yeah, well, get in line.” He didn’t realize he said that out loud, smiling down at his smirking husband.

 

                “I…I don’t know where to begin for this rabbit hole Steve, but…hey! It got you a cuddle bug, right?”

 

                Steve’s smile faded as he looked back at the sleeping lump. He frowned when he looked back at his husband.

 

                “What’s wrong, honey?” the brunette asked with concern.

 

                “I need to pee so badly. I don’t want to move her, but she’s been on my bladder for the last thirty minutes…”

 

                “I’ll take her!” he said, startling the super soldier a little. Tony quickly made his way around the couch to sit next to his husband, making grabby hands at him saying “gimme my kid.”

 

                His husband stopped and squinted at the darker haired man, “our kid,” he said gruffly before gently moving Emerson to Tony’s lap. She stirred a little as Steve got up to leave and even opened her eyes for a moment before looking up at the genius.

 

                She’ll probably get up, embarrassed or upset to be doing such a childish thing. Even after the adoption, she was still a little hesitant with physical touch. She was obviously very comfortable with the superheroes and knew she was safe, but the genius caught her trying to self-soothe often instead of asking them for comfort. His thoughts quickly raced at the possibilities when she blinked a few times at him before smiling, turning her body to sit more comfortably in his lap. He smiled warmly and snuggled closer to her, shooting a quick thanks upstairs for this kid. His kid. He heard her breathing slow as she again fell asleep.

 

                Steve rejoined them a minute or two later, sitting down in his original position before putting his arm around his husband’s shoulder to bring the pair closer.

 

                “Any theories?” the blonde asked.

 

                “I’ve got plenty of those, what I need is some damn answers.”

 

                “The only thing I can think about is that woman abandoned her when she was seven. Whether by choice or not, she left her,” he whispered, reaching out to tuck some hair behind their daughter’s ear.

 

                “Yeah I was worried it was something like that. She might have faked her own death to get away. She could also maybe be from a different multiverse? I don’t know…why would she leave her behind though? She must’ve known what that would do to her,” he felt his eyes get misty when he looked back down at the angel in his lap. He smiled when he felt his husband reach over to kiss his cheek in comfort. The blonde extracted his arm from around Tony’s shoulder before settling his head on his shoulder, also cuddling into Tony.

 

                “She has no legal rights, right? She can’t take her from us?” his husband whispered.

 

                “No. That would never happen,” Tony said assuredly and confidently. “Our concern would be if Emerson wanted to hang out with her, get to know her.”

 

                Steve scoffed next to him. “I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”

 

                “She could change her mind, Steve,” looking into the big blue eyes that shined up at him. He shrugged before continuing. “It’s her life, my love. We can protect her, but if she wants to speak to her, she has that right.”

 

                “But we’re her parents. Wouldn’t we get a say in something like that?”

 

                “We **are** her parents, honey. But she’s technically her **mother**. If we said no and Em really wanted to, you know she’d find a way,” the genius smiled when his husband chuckled a little, both loving their determined and way-too-similar-to-them girl.

 

                They sat quietly for a few minutes before they heard some mumbling coming from the sleepy teen. Tony leaned back a little to let her sit up a little, arms still loosely wrapped around her.

 

                “What was that, sleepy head?” Steve asked quietly, smiling at their kid.

 

                “I don’t want to meet her,” she said a little more clearly, eyes downcast.

 

                _Crap._ “Honey…” the genius began.

 

                “No,” she said sitting up a little more and looking both of them in the eyes. The genius frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

 

                “You guys are my parents. I don’t want to know or get to know a backstabbing… selfish… asshole.” She said it with a few tears spilling, blinking quickly. Tony smiled as Steve grabbed her to pull her back on his lap, kissing her forehead while he whispered, “language.”

 

                Tony stretched his legs out a little before turning to cuddle next to his husband and daughter – taking a breath before reassuring her.

 

                “Yes, we’re your parents. And no, you obviously don’t need to see her again if you don’t want to,” he said while rubbing circles on her back. “We just wanted to let you know we’re on your side, whatever you decide.”

 

                “Two dads and a million aunts and uncles are more than enough,” she grumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

 

                He shared a smile with his husband before grabbing some of the blanket to cuddle further under. Tony pushed some of the hair out of her face before loudly kissing her cheek. Her giggles turned to groans when he then leaned up to kiss his husband on the lips.

 

                “More than enough,” she grumbled after rolling her eyes.

 

                _God, he hopes so._

 

                “Still hungry, by the way,” she mumbled. The two fathers laughing before arranging for some delivery.


	12. Chapter 12

STEVE

 

                Kimberly had reached out to Tony to leave her contact info in case Emerson wanted to speak with her. One of Tony’s assistants had been the one to relay the message. He remembers showing Emerson – but she tore up the sheet with her contact info before he had a chance to say anything.

 

_Were they doing the right thing? What if this could mean closure for her? If his mother was alive…_

 

                He shook his head from those thoughts, focusing on the burgers instead of going down that road. Sam had returned from “grabbing more seasoning” and Steve was thankful for the interruption.

 

                “I realize you are like, the whitest white man to ever…white – but you gotta put more on a burger than salt and pepper,” his friend chastised, moving to take over for Steve.

 

                He rolled his eyes and laughed with his friend, taking a moment to enjoy their view while grilling on the balcony.

 

                “So how’s the latest terrorist holding up?” Sam asked, back turned to the super soldier.

 

                “Sam, don’t call my kids terrorists,” he gruffed half-heartedly.

 

                “Excuse me,” he whipped around to face Steve, “your children _terrorize_ me, therefore they are _terrorists_.”

 

                “When have they ever terrorized you?” he asked with laughter.

 

                “Are you shit–” his longtime friend began dramatically, “STEVEN. Two weeks ago they wrote “KICK ME” on my wings! MY WINGS MAN!” he said bellowing with laughter along with his friend.

 

                “How’d you know it was them though?” Steve questioned, though he could guess the answer.

 

                “Because they’re the ones that kicked me! The terrorists!”

 

                “Alright! Well I didn’t know that…that’s fair.” He paused a moment, letting his smile fall when Sam turned back to the burgers.

 

                “Em she’s…she’s not doing great. Her birth mom reappeared–”

 

                “–Her _dead_ birth mother?” Sam interrupted.

 

                “The very one,” Steve said with a sigh. “Emerson’s been a little short with us lately and extra distant. Keeps saying she’s “not ready to talk about it.” Maybe if Tony and I reached out to Kimberly then–”

 

                “No,” Sam once again turned back to look Steve in the eyes. “That is a horrible idea. You are the only two men on this planet she trusts. Do you really wanna break that?”

 

_His friend was right, she would just be furious at them and it just would escalate whatever was going on in her head._

 

                Sam clapped him on the shoulder before continuing, “look man, you two are great dads. Just…give her some space to figure out what she needs. She’s a good kid, have a little faith.”

 

                Steve smiled at his old friend. “Thought you didn’t like the terrorist?” he said teasingly, moving to stand beside Sam as he plated the burgers, most had melting cheese.

 

                “Who said I didn’t like her?” he responded, handing the plate of burgers to Steve to carry back inside. “She’s still my niece. My niece who is also a terrorist. Now come on, you said they should be back from school by now.” Steve shook his head smiling as he followed his friend back to the kitchen. Sitting at the small table were his husband and his son while he noticed Emerson was filling a glass of water at the fridge.

 

                “Hey Em, look who’s joining us for dinner,” he said to the sullen teen, who offered a small smile to the falcon.

 

                “Oh, hey Sam. I’m sorry I’m actually not eating dinner,” she said before turning to exit the kitchen.

 

                “Wait, Emerson. You know how I feel about skipping meals. Sam is our guest tonight and it sounds like you and Pete might owe him an apology.”

 

                She turned around before scoffing at Steve. “We apologized two weeks ago and I have no control over my uterus. Plus it’s Sam, I don’t need to host him,” she said with a wicked smile at his friend – who only mockingly glared back at the teen.

 

                “At least stay for a few minutes, it’ll be a good distraction.” Emerson’s smiled dropped as she looked confusedly at Steve, before her face turned to anger. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists before continuing.

 

                “Did you tell Sam about her?” she said accusingly, eyes opening again to glare daggers at her father.  Steve found himself wordless, mouth gaping a little as he also noticed out of the corner of his eye his husband come join them in their conversation.

 

                “Hey, Em, Steve, everything okay?” his husband asked.

 

                “Yup,” she quickly said. “I’m going to go lie down in my room while I’m cramping and will eat later, **when I am feeling better** _._ Sorry Sam,” she said before turning to leave.

 

                Steve internally kicked himself, feeling guilty for being so insensitive; guilt not easing even when his husband sweetly kissed his cheek in comfort.

 

                “Told you she’s a terrorist,” Sam said.

 

                “Watch it bird boy,” his husband said, snaking his arms around Steve’s waist. “That’s our terrorist you’re talking about.”

 

                “Oh Stark, _that_ I am well aware of. It’s kind of creepy…how similar y’all are. Not to mention your freakish clone mini terrorist –”

 

                “–UM I BELIEVE I am taller than you are now **Uncle Sam** ,” his son said, suddenly visible in the group. Steve’s eyes rolled, Sam hated that name when Peter and Emerson used it sarcastically (cue beard jokes, needing a white tap hat, the patriotism…)

 

                “BOY! We talked about this,” Sam said, finger pointed now a few inches away from his son before turning back to finish making his plate.

 

                _Oh yeah, Steve suddenly noticed Sam had to look **up** at his almost eighteen year old son._ A chuckle slipped that turned Sam’s attention away from his son. “Oh I see, its not hereditary – it’s like a disease…something you **catch**.”

 

                He and his boys laughed at the implication. “Hey,” Steve spoke up, “I’m only a Stark by marriage.”

 

                The super soldier continued laughing when he felt his stubbornly silent husband extract himself from his hug – going to grab his plate and moving to the dining table, head high in the air from the betrayal. “Love you,” Steve called out before turning back to Sam to share a laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

TONY

 

                Two weeks after Kimberly reappeared he was growing more impatient. After repeatedly assuring Steve he would handle it, the genius made his way to their daughter’s room as his husband opted to go for a run. Her attitude ever since her mother’s reappearance had gotten worse and tonight had been a breaking point. Steve had pried a little more about her mother over dinner and she retaliated with spiteful words. You could see it on her face she had immediately regretted it, but quickly left for her room before apologizing. Peter shared a look with his Dad before they both looked at Steve, whose face looked so hurt Tony felt his own heart ache.

 

                He knocked on the door, opening it and stepping into the room when he heard the faint, “come in.” Emerson had her comforter wrapped around her where she sat on the bed. She looked a lot younger sitting like that. Tony scanned the teen’s room, noting a new poster near her bed. Another Emerson quote, the father noted reading it quickly.

 

                _What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us. And when we bring what is within us out into the world, miracles happen._

 

The tired dad smiled before he sat near her on the bed, noting her red rimmed eyes and tear tracks left on her cheeks.

 

                “So…wanna tell me what that was about?”

 

                She waited a beat before answering, “I told you guys I didn’t want to talk about her, it feels like you guys don’t listen and just keep…poking into my past. I want to forget it, all of it. I don’t know why you guys find it amusing to continuously bring it up.”

 

                The genius felt a small wave of anger roll over him. “You think I find this amusing? Do you really think we bring this up for our own enjoyment?”

 

                “ _It’s what the voice in my head says,_ ” she whispered.

 

                _Ah._ He took a deep breath before continuing.

                “Emerson, we don’t find any joy making you think or talk about what has happened. Steve and I don’t secretly giggle to ourselves at our own _daughter’s expense_. We talk about getting you professional help.”

 

                Teary, big green eyes looked into his, terrified.

 

                “No…I…I’ll talk to you guys,” she whined, sounding a lot more like she was six and not sixteen.

 

                “But you don’t, baby,” hating himself for the break in his voice as he slowly shook his head. “You keep bottling it up until it explodes and hurts someone you didn’t mean to.”

 

                She let out a sob, remembering what she said to Steve. He wrapped his arms around the blanket burrito, bringing her close to his chest.

 

                “I know you’re struggling with your identity, with knowing who you are. Your past and present collide and it fucks with your PTSD.” He sat back to look at her, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. “Everyone your age struggles with knowing who they are, but you have the added lifetime of trauma you’ve experienced in your first fifteen short years. I know… I know what it’s like struggling with accepting your past. Wanting to put it behind you with every fiber of your being. What it’s like to be hurt by those meant to love you most,” tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

                “But take it from someone who spent too long using drugs and sex to further hate themselves, it’s not going to magically erase your past. That shit’s with you for life.” He smiled when she chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around her once more as she buried her face back in his chest.

 

                “How’d you do it?” he heard her mumble, causing the genius to smile.

 

                “Well…I didn’t do it alone. I had your Papa who refused to give up on me. He’s why I’m still alive today, why I’m blessed enough to have you and your brother now.  Coming to terms with your past to live your future isn’t something you can do alone.” She nodded into his chest, settling down as he rubbed circles into her back. They sat there for a few minutes, the genius having said what he wanted to and just enjoyed holding his troubled kid. She spoke again after another beat, only whispering.

 

                “ _I’m scared you guys will think of me differently, treat me differently._ ” He could hear her hold her breath after that confession. He didn’t stop rubbing circles, but did bring his other hand to card through her hair as he kissed her forehead.

 

                “Well, I can’t promise we won’t give random unwanted hugs or love you anymore than we already do…which is **why** a third party might help…” He laughed a little at her deep sigh and small huff.

 

                “Fine.  I’ll see a therapist. But if I don’t like them then I’ll end up talking to you two. And if that happens, I will require a written and official ‘no takesies-backsies’ per my adoption paperwork. I’m not responsible for what you guys –”

 

                Tony stopped hearing her at this point, leaning away from her as he laughed harder than he had in weeks. _Damn she is such a Stark; wrapped in insecurities_. He brought a hand up to cover her mouth, smiling still when he saw she was laughing a little as well. He hugged her tight once more before continuing.

 

                “Whatever you need, kiddo; whatever it takes to prove to you that you aren’t going anywhere. Your Stark-ass is stuck right here with me…and you are a **dumbass** if you think I’d let you go.” He laughed along with his daughter, helping her extract herself from the blankets.

 

                “ _Language,_ ” she said with a smirk.

 

                “Oh goody, there’s the Rogers in you. Speaking of which…” he began seriously.

 

                “I’ll apologize to Pop,” she interrupted.

 

                “Damn right you will. Rogers’ always apologize and own up to their actions. They’re good people,” he said pointing his finger at his teen. Her eyes rolled as she smiled at him.

                                                                                                                                         

                “Starks are good people, too,” she said with a blush that warmed the genius’ heart. He smiled at her another moment before addressing the ceiling.

 

                “Jarvis, is my hubby back from his run?”

 

                “Captain returned approximately two minutes ago and is currently using your shower,” the AI replied.

               

                “Hm…maybe I should go with you to make sure you don’t get scarred for life?” the genius offered.

 

                “Yes please,” the teen replied quickly, earning a laugh from the billionaire. He stood from the bed and turned to offer his hand to his daughter. He didn’t say anything as she held his arm on the short walk, only smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why her last name changes - it's because I honestly don't know how hyphenated last names work. So Rogers is her middle name.


	14. Chapter 14

STEVE

 

                Her words were on repeat in the super soldier’s head. He had hoped running would clear his mind, but it only made the thoughts worse. He was mostly to blame, knowing he was pushing her to talk about her mother. He was just trying to help, remembering how Tony felt guilty for his past and how they had worked through it together.

 

                But this wasn’t a grown man he would eventually marry; this was his barely sixteen year old traumatized kid. Who was right when she had snapped at him at dinner.

 

                After insensitively comparing her PTSD to that on the battlefield, she angrily reminded him that voluntarily signing up at eighteen is different than not even being old enough to offer consent.

 

                _“I realize that you’re Captain FUCKING America, but could you take the patriotic stick out of your ass? Or does being from the twenties really make you that stupid?”_

He was looking at his reflection in the foggy mirror, guilt seeping in as he heard a small knock on the bathroom door.

 

                “Babe? You dressed?” he heard his husband ask, surprised he hadn’t just burst in like he normally does. He finished getting dressed before opening the door into their bedroom.

 

                “Yes,” he replied to his husband, who was standing two feet away and looking at the opened bedroom door. The brunette shot a quick glance at the blonde before turning his attention back to the door.

 

                “It’s safe Thumper.” The next moment the door opened more, revealing his kid that was obviously weary of the even now clothed father. She stepped in and waited awkwardly for her Dad to leave.

 

                “Right, um, Emerson wants to talk to you. I was just here to play naked referee.” With that, his husband smiled before he left the two, shutting the door behind him. The super soldier made his way to the bed, sitting down and leaving space for Emerson to join him. And she did, after another beat.

 

                “Look, Em –” he began.

 

                “– I’m sorry!” she blurted out, interrupting him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her outburst and continued as she rambled.

 

                “I didn’t mean it, you’re not stupid. You’re smart and kind and I know you were just trying to help…” tears started falling as her bottom lip wobbled adorably. _Does she really think this is her fault?_

“Emerson, honey,” he reached his hand to rest on her shoulder in comfort, “I’m the one who should be apologizing. Yes, you said something mean out of anger but I should have been more sensitive –”

 

                “– NO POP,” she said, fierce green eyes boring into his blue. She took another pause before continuing.

 

“…you’re coddling me. You make Peter apologize when he hurts someone. If he is expected to apologize then so am I. You have to treat us the same.” She looked at him with such finality… it felt eerily like his own look enough to send a shiver down his spine.

 

_She was right, he was totally treating her differently. Ever since Kimberly showed up he’d been extra sensitive with her. Damn…she’s too smart for a sixteen year old._

 

                “Fair enough. I accept your apology. But I still want to apologize to you for being insensitive. I just…it kills me to see you in such pain,” he said with his eyes downcast.

 

                “I told Dad I’d start seeing a therapist,” she admitted with a red face as he looked at her once more. “I did want to talk to you guys but…lately it’s been like you two tip toe around my feelings. And I…I don’t want you guys…you’ll think of me differently.” She whispered the last words out, dripping with pain that implied some hidden horrors they didn’t know about. His arms reached out, waiting for her to accept the offer.

 

“Need a hug, kid?” he said with a smirk, arms still outstretched.

 

He continued smiling when she rolled her eyes before saying with a smile, “if you insist.”

Steve grabbed her around her waist to pull her onto his lap.

 

                He wrapped his arms around her, bear hugging his kid who didn’t return the embrace. The father further worried about his daughter.

 

                “Well. Right now I think I’m incredibly **proud of you**. Talking to a stranger will be rough, but it’ll help. You remember what your Dad and I have told you, your job is your mental health. And as for thinking differently should the therapist not work…I promise there isn’t anything you could have done to make us love you any differently.” He heard her scoff at that, but did notice her move to wrap her arms around Steve’s bicep, content in not getting up.

 

                “You know…I’m not sure there is really anything I can say right now that would change your mind,” Steve said honestly, “but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to convince you.” He smiled when she genuinely laughed a little at that.

 

                “I told Dad you guys have to sign a ‘no takesies-backsies’ document,” she said causing a chuckle from the blonde.

 

                “If it makes you feel better, Thumper.” He was startled when she sat up suddenly at that, bumping the super soldier in the jaw before looking at him with a huff.

 

                “Ya know, every since you two started calling me that I catch myself doing it all the time. At school? My feet tap against the desk. Breakfast time? Tapping the stools! Watching a – stop laughing!” she declared with a smile, the super soldier trying to catch his breath.

 

                “How you think I could possibly not love your dorky keister is beyond crazy.”

 

                “Ugh, Pop NO ONE says **keister** anymore. And tapping my foot is turning into a nervous habit, and habit forming shouldn’t be encouraged – you’re still laughing!!” she said accusingly as she playfully shoved him back. His head landed on the pillow behind him, smiling as he rubbed his hands over his face – honestly not sure what to say as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

                He opted to be quiet when he felt her slowly fall back against the bed, her feet now dangling off the side but still laying over the super soldier. He smiled when she stretched and yawned, exhausted probably physically in addition to emotionally.  She finally broke the silence between the two.

 

                “I love you, Pop, even if you’re naïve.”

 

                He smiled when they made eye contact, noting her genuine smile back at him.

 

                “And I love you, kiddo, even if you’re not yet a believer.” He looked at her a moment longer before gently draping his hand down her face, much to her dismay.

 

                “Hey!” she laughed, shaking her face back and forth to evade his obnoxious hand playfully teasing.

 

                “Loooooove youuu,” he said still embarrassing his kid. He immediately let out an “oof” when she swung her legs up, using the momentum to tumble backwards off to the other side of the bed. He curled up a little, hands protectively around his groin as she smugly walked out of the room, weirdly proud of that move.

 

                He sent a quick prayer upstairs that the therapy would work. And maybe he should suggest sparring with his youngest…


	15. Chapter 15

EMERSON

 

                Her first meeting with her new therapist was in six minutes. She tapped her foot nervously next to her Pop, sitting next to him in the waiting area of the mental health clinic. She was glad he was with her (especially after that awesome sparring lesson this morning). But right now he was talking to an elderly man and his wife – both big fans of Captain America. She kept her eyes from rolling at his Captain voice, thanking them for their patronage. He turned back to her after the couple left, smile dropping when he saw her foot tapping.

 

                She felt his hand gently take hers, interlocking fingers before rubbing his thumb across her hand in comfort. She turned to smile at him, thanking him silently for the gesture, before resting her head against his shoulder. The second she felt him kiss the top of her head, the door opened and her name was being called back.

 

                She stood, turning to her Pop who whispered, “I’ll be right here until you’re done,” before smiling in reassurance. She nodded before turning back to the nice looking woman. She followed her down the hallway and into her office.

 

                The lights were dimmed; it was spacious without being too empty. There was a long leather couch across from a comfy looking computer chair. She made her way to sit on the couch, not bothering to ask where she should sit.

 

                The woman sat across from her on the chair, smiling at Emerson.

 

                “Hello, Emerson, my name is Katherine Williams. Feel free to call me Kate,” she said with a kind smile. _Not bad so far_.

 

                “I understand this isn’t voluntary for you, and for that – let me start off by apologizing,” she said which surprised Emerson entirely. She stayed silent as she stared incredulously at the shrink.

 

                “I am obviously in support of speaking to someone for help but I’m not always so keen when people get forced into it. So, allow me to both apologize and thank you for coming. I imagine this…can’t be easy for you…”

 

                “You read my case file?” she said accusingly, cringing at her own harsh tone. She felt her old walls go rigid with defense.

 

                “I skimmed it, just to make sure I wouldn’t say anything that might trigger or anger you… didn’t work did it?” she said with a smile. Emerson laughed at that, feeling a little more comfortable with her. _Maybe she did like her…_

 

                “The first meeting is a formality,” she continued assuredly, “we aren’t talking about anything deep today. Just getting to know each other and finding out if there is anything specifically you’d like to get out of therapy.”

 

                “I don’t know what I want,” she answered honestly. Past shrinks have either told her what was wrong or spent the whole time being condescending to her.

 

                “Well, that’s okay too,” Kate said, still smiling. “Anything I should know so we can work well together?” That got a genuine smile from Emerson.

 

                “I don’t like it when people lie to me or talk down to me,” she began – continuing when she saw Kate taking notes, encouraged by her sincerity. “If I don’t want to talk about something in that moment, I ask you don’t push it. I can…maybe…in time…but, sometimes it feels like my brain shuts down. Like, whatever I was thinking about is ripped away from me…” she trailed off, feeling it happening again.

 

                “Does this happen more when you talk about things from your past?” Kate asked quietly.

 

                Emerson nodded, brain failing her again.

 

                “It might be your brain trying to protect itself. Instead of sitting in that pain, your brain blocks your thoughts from continuing… I recognize you don’t have control over that, Emerson.”

 

                Emerson could only nod again. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kate spoke again.

 

                “I think that’s than enough for today, Emerson. If you’d like, I can start seeing you weekly?” She didn’t hesitate before nodding, smiling at the warm woman sitting across from her.

 

                “You should know,” Kate said as she walked her out, “whatever you say is between us, we can involve your fathers as much as you’d feel comfortable with.” Emerson smiled as she made her way to the lobby, saying goodbye before walking to reception to schedule more appointments.

               

                “So, I’m guessing it went well?” her Pop asked, now standing behind her. She thanked the receptionist before turning to him to answer. She instead began pushing him in the direction of the exit, following him out as he played along like she could actually move him.

 

                “Kate says I ain’t gotta tell you _shit,_ grampa!” she laughed as they broke apart and made their way outside to the parking lot. She was surprised when she was lifted off the ground, fingers digging into her ribs.

 

_She forgot his stupid rule!_

 

                “We’re in public!” she wheezed out, flailing as this ridiculously strong human continued carrying her the short distance to the car – not even acknowledging the few bystanders staring.

 

“Ack! Papa plea-aase!” she laughed out, holding onto him as he opened her car door. She stayed limp and laughing on his shoulder a moment longer before he helped her down to sit in the car. She quickly closed her door in embarrassment, buckling up as her Pop went to the driver’s side to join her.

 

                She glared at him with a smile as he started the car and turned to back up. He only offered a shrug.

 

                She retaliated by being DJ on the way home, purposefully playing top forties. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t pleasantly surprised when he sang along to a Beyonce song…or two. 


	16. Chapter 16

EMERSON

 

(three sessions later)

 

                She sat on the comfy couch in Kate’s office, foot tapping from her anxiety. She just told Kate her deepest darkest secret. The reason she refuses to meet with her birth mother and why she constantly worries about her fathers’ kicking her out. Kate was silent, probably thinking the worst of the sullen teen in front of her.

 

                “You’ve been holding this for a long time, Emerson,” she said quietly, as if she didn’t know. “Thank you for telling me. I’m…I’m so sorry.” She looked up at that, staring at the woman in disbelief.

 

                “That wasn’t your fault and…I can’t imagine the kind of guilt you’ve been carrying around all these years. You were only six years old; cognitively speaking your mind didn’t know better…you did what you thought was right.” Emerson closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to hear what else her therapist might add. Like she could convince her she was anything but a monster.

 

                “Do you think they…” she began quietly, stopping to let a few tears drop. “Do you think they’ll hate me if I tell them?” Watery green eyes looked up at the kind woman, now leaning forward to hear her better.

 

                “No, I don’t. From the few interactions I’ve had with your dads, it’s pretty obvious they love you very much. And something like this…which I’m sure in your head is just as bad as what your father did…”

 

                “That’s why! Why I think they’ll kick me out…I’m no different than _him_ ,” she said sobbing.

 

                Kate waited a few minutes before speaking again.

 

                “Emerson, you’re not Robert Sanchez. You’re not the man who stole your innocence, or the woman who abandoned you, or the foster parents who mistreated you. You are an incredibly resilient and kind young woman…who did what she thought was right when she was just a six year old.”

 

                She considered that for a moment, wondering if she could ever feel the same way. Wondering if her dads would still think of her the same way…if they even wanted to still be her parents.

 

                “Emerson our session is over, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you’ve told me this. It hurts and it’s still raw, but I promise you this is what progress looks like,” Kate said quietly. Emerson nodded before standing up, offering a small smile before leaving to the lobby. Her Dad was waiting for her, sprawled on one of the seats – playing on one of his tablets. He smiled at her when she went to stand in front of him.

 

                “Hey puddin, how was therapy?” his smile disappeared when he saw the tear tracks. He stood up, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks. She looked up into his brown eyes a moment before tightly hugging him. She felt him return the hug, kissing the top of her head.

 

                They were silent as they made their way to his car, her Dad speaking up when they started making their way back home.

 

                “I’m sorry it was rough today, Em, for the record – your Pop and I are really proud of you,” he said before taking a moment to look at her. She gave him a small smile in return before turning to look out the passenger window.

 

                _Could Kate be telling the truth? That they wouldn’t be ashamed of her or kick her out of their home? Maybe they could still find it in their hearts to love her? Or at least tolerate her until she turns eighteen and figures it out from there..._

                Her thoughts wandered until her Dad pulled up in to his parking spot back at the Tower. She started to unbuckle and get out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

                “Em?” he asked quietly, waiting for her to turn her attention fully to him.

 

                “I love you, very much kiddo,” he said looking into both of her eyes. “I hope someday you really see that…” She knew what he was saying, knew that he was aware of something dark that had happened that she refused to talk about. He had seen her several times in the early hours of the morning, trying to comfort herself after a nightmare as she watched TV in the living room, occasionally joining her after he finished tinkering in his lab. He knew what it was like to have your past demons haunt you, but Emerson also knew his demons. Knew they didn’t mean he deserved any less. Though…she does recall him also calling himself a monster…

 

                He was smiling at her as her thoughts drifted, waiting for her to return the smile before exiting his car.

 

                She waited until they stepped in the elevator before hugging him again.

 

                “I love you too,” she whispered, sighing contently when he returned the embrace.

 

                _Will she ever have the courage to tell them?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing action scenes is not my forte. Please look past it.

Peter

 

                He was walking alongside Emerson, stopping to read the menus posted outside the food carts that stretched for blocks. Their dads were on date night (which for the two usually lasted a full night and a half) so the pair decided to go out to dinner and a movie. They had convinced their dads they didn’t need a babysitter for a night (and a half) and took full advantage of it.

 

                Their aunts and uncles were fun, but sometimes you just wanted to be a kid. They spent about an hour at a playground by the movie theater before seeing the latest Dreamworks film. They had purchased popcorn and all kinds of candy, throwing a wink at his sister when she realized he had one of their dad’s credit cards.

 

                And now, even after the movie, they were laughing along while deciding on a post snack meal. Therapy was good for her. She seemed a little like her old self, but with a little more sass and confidence.

 

                He wonders if he should’ve gone to grief counseling for Wade, but shook his head before continuing that thought. Yes, he was Spiderman before Wade died, but he truly felt the role after coming to terms with his first love’s passing.

 

                His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Emerson tap his shoulder. “Hey um…are you like…always _suited up_ just in case?” she half whispered to him.

 

                His eyebrows furrowed as he turned to get a better look at her face. She looked a little skittish but also kind of excited, nervous energy evident as she bounced back and forth on her feet. He did a quick three sixty scan, trying to see if it was obvious what she was talking about.

 

                “If you’re about to ask me to perform tricks or something…” he whispered angrily.

 

                “No no,” she interrupted. “There’s a group. Your seven o’clock. I recognize them, they run a drug and trafficking ring. And they look shady as fuck right now exchanging something with the doorman at the bar across the street.”

 

                Peter’s head had turned slightly at “seven o’clock,” watching closely at the people she was talking about. One of the things exchanged was a clear bag of white stuff quickly shoved inside a paper bag.

 

                Something must’ve been missing, because the group Em recognized had started talking loudly at the man, who was no longer alone when a few of his friends joined his side. Peter turned back to Emerson who shot him a quick nod before quickly moving in the opposite direction.

 

                She was going to get safe and out of the way so Spiderman could investigate. He ran to a nearby alley to quickly shuck his outer layers, pulling his mask on quickly when he heard the shouts escalate to threats. He swung to the rooftop to get a better look from up top, noting with relief that the pedestrians nearby had started to disperse and move away from the altercation.

 

                He saw guns being pulled out, the two groups having a standoff. He shot a few webs at their guns, rendering them useless as he sprung down to land on one of the confused men. When he stood back up, he turned to find himself face to face with a gun. Not covered in web, inches from Peter’s face.

 

                In an instant, a sword appeared and cut off the hand holding the gun. He turned to see the man in red…and black, now sporting two samurai swords – one of which had just amputated a limb. The two silently turned their attention back to the thugs, working together to finish knocking out the now considerable amount of men that had gathered.

 

                Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few run away…in the direction that his sister had gone. He moves to follow them, unaware that a large man had joined the opposing side. The giant man quickly grabs Peter’s leg as he began to swing up high. He brings him down hard, slamming his body down on the pavement.

 

                He hears his sister scream in the distance, mind fuzzy but able to see the man in red run in the direction of the scream. Regardless the man’s intention, he needed to get to his sister, **now.**

He was stopped again from moving when the big guy put his boot on Peter’s throat, cutting off his airway. He squirmed beneath him, trying to think through the lack of oxygen to save his sister. One of the men had a knife and brought it down through Peter’s shoulder, pinning him further down as Spiderman screamed from the pain.

 

                His abilities will help him heal, but that didn’t mean it would make it hurt any less. He thrashed as he felt hands try to life his mask up. It was only because of his super-hearing that he picked up the sounds of things whizzing by, suddenly aware the foot was lifting before he heard several thuds. He rubbed his neck as he gasped a few breaths in and out, seeing arrows sticking out of the remaining men – all incapacitated.

 

                _Arrows…shit shit shit._ He reached an arm up to grab the knife still wedged in his shoulder, again screaming from the pain.

 

                “Hey hey, let me help with that,” an all too familiar voice said as Hawkeye came into view. He smiled down at the superhero whose face mask was half-up his face.

 

                He froze as his uncle grabbed the knife and quickly yanked it out of place. He gritted his teeth this time, breathing harshly to not reveal his identity in any way. The superhero pulled some bandages from his belt and instructed Spiderman to hold them to his shoulder.

 

                He tried to stand up, but the dizziness from having his head slammed on concrete made him fall back over.

 

                “Woah, dude, just chill,” Clint said, helping him to a better sitting position. He heard footsteps approaching as his uncle said, “well well well, if it isn’t the red condom.” Peter looked up at that, seeing the masked man in red carrying his unconscious sister over to Clint.

 

                “That’s Mister Doctor Professor Red Condom, Esquire to you cockeye,” the masked man said…with a familiar voice.

 

                “Just hand over my niece and I won’t sick SHIELD on your dumbass,” Clint said, taking Emerson from him and gently placing her on the ground by Peter to check for injuries.

 

                “Yeah well, next time have crazy-pants here stay away from **my drug bust** , rudely interrupted by Spiderling over there, and I won’t need to intervene to save her ass,” he said, before saluting Peter and walking away. He called out, “till next time, cockeye!”

 

                … _crazy pants…_ his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his sister groaning.

 

                “Is she okay?” he asked in a deep voice, hoping his uncle wouldn’t notice.

 

                “Yeah she’ll be okay; bump on the head and a few scratches. And don’t worry, I won’t take you to a regular hospital,” he said with assurance as he scrolled through his phone to find the number. “SHIELD will help you out while keeping your identity sec–”

 

                “NO!” Peter yelled interrupting his uncle. The man looked down at him in suspicion, eyeing him a moment longer before cocking his head to the side – slowly glaring at the masked teen, taking a moment to look at Emerson before looking back at Peter. Faster than his reflexes could stop him, his uncle reached over and pulled of the mask the rest of the way off his face.

 

                Peter’s hands went up in shock, standing back in fear a little away from the superhero. Clint’s eyes burned with so much anger Peter wondered if his uncle would actually hit him.

 

                “Don’t!” his uncle shouted, stopping Peter when his mouth opened to try to reason with him with a finger point. “I’m calling your dads and then giving you two a ride back to the tower – where they can adequately punish you. Cause if you were **my** kid – I’d be beating your ass right now,” he said angrily at Peter. The teen gulped in response. He dutifully followed his uncle to his jet, taking Emerson over as he went to pilot the machine.

 

                As Emerson quickly regained consciousness, Peter found himself hugging her tightly. The man in red long forgotten over the guilt of almost getting himself and his sister killed…which he guesses is irrelevant – since his dads will kill him anyway. He helped her walk to the med floor where their Uncle Bruce was waiting for them.


	18. Chapter 18

STEVE

 

                His son. His baby boy was… _fucking_ … **Spiderman?!** The vigilante who appeared on the news late at night jumping into burning buildings? The one who he saw in youtube videos Tony showed him stopping men with guns rob a bank…his breath starts to shorten thinking of all the danger their son had SECRETLY PUT HIMSELF IN. Crawling around in a material that he hopes isn’t spandex. _Why, Peter?_ He thinks sadly as he sits on the passenger side of the car, not even bothering lecturing Tony about his fast driving.

 

                Clint, of all people, was the one to tell on Peter immediately after discovering the truth. Granted, he was also the only Avenger close by, but Steve was grateful the man child had called the pair. The parents were also _super excited_ to hear Emerson had also somehow been involved and had sustained a few injuries along the way.

 

                Tony was talking to Bruce over speakerphone to meet them in the medical wing of the Tower, explaining Clint was bringing their children to meet them as well. One of which…was SPIDERMAN. Tony ran a red light and still Steve didn’t reprimand him, too furious at their son to think straight. _How the hell did this happen? How long as this been happening? Dammit, Peter!_

He remained silent as Tony pulled his car into park, reaching to undue his seatbelt. He was stopped by a frozen Tony, not making any move to even move his hands from the wheel.

 

                “Tony?” he asked, reaching his hand to cover one of Tony’s. His husband looked at him a moment before offering a half-smile.

                The super soldier was surprised when the genius grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his lips, pausing a moment to kiss his palm. _Dammit, even with everything going on he still gives me butterflies._

“This fucking sucks, Steve,” he said eliciting a laugh from the blonde. The brunette smiled warmly at the man, “I’m furious and confused and sad and so very upset…but I’m glad we’re in this together.”

 

                Steve laughed warmly at that, adding, “me too, shell head.” He gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek before moving to exit the vehicle. He smiled to see his husband follow, hands joining in the elevator. He squeezed the hand of his love one more time before they broke apart – walking along the medical wing to where their kids were.

 

                He felt his shoulders go rigid at the site before him, noticing his husband had also halted next to him.

 

                Bruce was holding a small flashlight to Emerson’s eyes, the teen sitting on the counter slightly shaking one of her dangling legs; she was covered in several bandages. In a chair off to the side, sat a familiar figure bent over himself. Peter was in sweats and had his arms wrapped around his bent legs, head down.

 

                “Bruce, tell me they’re alive and well so I can kick their asses,” his husband blurted, startling the three.

 

                Their kids both hung their heads, not looking directly at the angry parents. Bruce looked at the fathers, a hint of disappointment on his face.

 

                “Emerson has a mild concussion and some lacerations on her legs, Peter – hasn’t sustained any injuries, mentally though – they **are** both just kids…”

 

                “Thank you, Banner,” Steve snapped, not feeling guilty as his genius friend – who is also not a parent – made his way out of the room.

 

                The family of four stayed silent a moment longer, Tony finally speaking up.

 

                “Emerson, could you wait for us in your room?”

 

                Steve would’ve been proud if he wasn’t so angry when she said, “no.”

 

                “Emerson,” Steve said quietly, holding eye contact with her. She may be a stubborn kid, but he was a seasoned vet – both literally and when it came to dealing with stubborn individuals.

 

~~(coughTonycough)~~

 

So it didn’t surprise him when she looked away first, tears in her eyes at the still curled up Peter. Not looking at the two of them, she carefully hopped down before walking past them towards the elevator. It wasn’t fair to her to treat their punishments as equals.

 

                They waited for the elevator doors to close before starting their interrogation.


	19. Chapter 19

EMERSON

 

                _This is all your fault…you worthless piece of shit. You almost killed your brother. He could’ve died because you’re a bad, selfish person. Peter almost died! But I guess that’s what your good at, huh? Killing your siblings?_

                “STOP,” she said aloud, hands covering her ears. The elevator opened to her floor.

 

                “Miss? Is everything alright?” the AI spoke up when she made no move to leave.

 

                “No, J, take me to the ground floor…I need to go for a quick walk.”

 

                The doors closed but the elevator didn’t move. “Miss I believe you were instructed to wait in your room.”

 

                “Jarvis,” she said “you and I both know their conversation will last **a while**. You are also well aware one of my coping skills is going for a walk. I will be back before they finish, there’s something…” she coughed a few cries out, “there’s something I have to know. Please!”

 

                “My sincerest apologies, Sir has pr–”

 

                “– VATICAN BLUE OMAHA,” she said – momentarily shutting down Jarvis’ controls – before pushing the floor button. The elevator began going down, glad for the momentary distraction. She _may_ have learned that from Peter…but he was in enough trouble and she didn’t have much time. She took the opportunity to send a quick text on the ride down. She was eternally grateful Steve insisted on being prepared – remembering the extra pairs of socks and shoes in one of the closets downstairs. When the doors opened on the ground floor, she quickly finished dressing before she made her way onto the nearby street, feet not stopping.

 

                It was a short walk to her destination. She knew the other person would meet her at the nearby building. Kimberly was already waiting for her, Emerson not entirely sure how had she beat her there.

 

                “I’m so glad you texted me,” the woman began before Emerson quickly interrupted her, one hand raised.

 

                “Why? Just tell me this **one thing** , why are you here?” she said angrily, not wanting a single sob story.

 

                “To apologize,” the woman began, interrupted again by Emerson as she shot out a fake laugh. “And…to tell you that I forgive you.”

 

This stopped the teen, feeling as though the woman had literally stabbed her through her heart – chills going down her spine. She was equally amazed and furious.

 

                Fury won over, as she reminded herself _one of them was twenty-three while the other was **six.**_ “ **YOU** forgive **ME?** You _fucking_ left me!” she hated that her voice broke as she yelled.

 

                “YOU KILLED MY BABY! …your own sister,” Kimberly said, choking on her own sobs.

 

                “Samantha was an innocent baby! She was a sweet angel that didn’t deserve you as parents!” she screamed-sobbed.

 

                Kimberly glared at her a moment longer before continuing. “That wasn’t your decision to make, Ashley,” the woman gritted out.

 

                “Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Emerson said quietly, “but it felt right to a tortured six year old. Knowing death was better than a lifetime ripped away from her family and forced into sex slavery in a different country was –”

 

                “–what did you say? ...w-what are you talking about?” the older woman said, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

                “I overheard Robert on the phone with a man from the Philippines. He owed a debt and was going to send that innocent sweet baby angel away like a fucking worthless **dog.** She was two weeks old! If you think I was going to let that happen –”

 

                “I would never let him do that,” Kimberly whispered.

 

                “Of course you would, cause it would mean you would get a cut to purchase whatever drug you decided to shoot into your neck that week,” words spitting out like acid.

 

                “HEY! That’s not true. I didn’t sell you, did I Ashley?” the thirty three year old woman  said, baffling the teen with the shear amount of ego you needed for such a statement.

 

                “First of all – my name is Emerson you _fucking_ bitch,” the teen said, wholly exhausted. “And secondly - what kind of crazy cunt wants a thank you from their child that they didn’t **sell them into sexual slavery? As an infant?**!” she said with disgust.

 

                Kimberly took a step back at that, glaring at the child she abandoned and not saying a word. Emerson knew she was losing time and needed to head back, taking a breath before saying her final words.

 

                “You’re right, Kimberly, you didn’t sell me. But you did abandon me…for something I felt was right at six... And up until a year ago I had to suffer getting beaten, raped, starved, burned, whipped…passed around for years because you were too fucking stupid at seventeen and whoring yourself around to have an abortion.”

 

“I did her a favor because neither of us deserved you as a mother.” She paused to take another breath, secretly enjoying the truly hurt look on the older woman’s face. She meant every word, this woman never should have been able to give birth to children and keep them.

 

                “But you didn’t abort me. And now… now I’m with a loving family…who will probably kick me to the curb when I tell them…” she said with sudden defeat, partially turning to walk away from this.

 

                “Emerson,” the woman whispered voice thick with tears. The teen remained turned away from her birth mother, but her feet didn’t move as she waited. “Remember, **I** forgive you…which means…your parents will too.” She heard the woman turn and quickly walk in the opposite direction.

 

                The teen walked slowly back to the Tower, stopping for a few minutes outside the entranceway to stare at the stars. She was grateful she could still see them, even if not as vast and wondrous as she’d seen it in her previous life. Her thoughts drift to one of the last times she and her mother had spent time together – having had grown up in the south and was used to open night skies. It was a few nights before her fake overdose, they were sitting outside at night gazing up at the stars. Her mother, along with a few of her friends, were passing around a joint and gave it to her to try. She remembers the coughing and laughs from the adults, before her mother pulled her onto her lap. She reached over and had given her some water to drink. They leaned back together to gaze at the sky and Emerson remembers feeling like that’s what love was. It hurt you, but then it gave you stars.

 

Naïve for a six year old, but then again – it’s not like the sixteen year old was any better at knowing what love was. Her mind drifts back to the present, blinking away treasonous tears from her eyes. She took a few more minutes to compose herself before heading to the elevator and pressing the button to her floor.

 

                She stepped out of the elevator and walked into the three guys sitting casually in the living room. Peter’s hair was wet and he was in pajamas, sitting in between Tony and Steve laughing together and covered in blankets. They stopped talking as she stopped in the entranceway, unsure what to do.

 

_How long was I gone?_

 

                Steve patted the open space next to him on the couch, his face tired as he pulled some of the blankets the other three had been sharing to give. She gulped before declining and moving to sit several inches away from the man, curling up into a ball at the farthest end of the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

TONY

 

                _Again with the deaging!_

 

She reminds him of a baby koala bear, curling in on herself like that. It hurt the father, knowing his kid was in such pain with guilt. She probably felt incredibly horrible for lying to them about Peter and sneaking out! The parents were going to have to convince her that she was still loved while also implementing some kind of punishment. They all sat in silence a moment longer before she spoke.

 

                “I’m sorry, to all of you. Sorry for sneaking out and hacking Jarvis, sorry for lying to you two, sorry to you – Peter, you almost died…because of me,” her tears started running down her face as the three sat back in baffled awe at her words.

 

                “I almost killed you…like…like I killed my baby **sist _er_** –” she choked the last word out before hiding her head in her hands, sobbing loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He saw his husband reach a hand out in comfort before Emerson threw a hand up, stopping him. He gently lowered his hands back onto his lap and Tony could see tears glistening in his super soldier’s eyes. She took a few more breaths before continuing.

 

                “When I was six, my mother gave birth to my little sister, Samantha Rose. She left me to take care of her while she went back to her life of shooting up and putting out with any and anybody. And for two weeks, I loved my baby sister. I changed her, I fed her, I sung to her. And when she was two weeks old, _on the day_ , I overheard my father selling her on his phone. Exchanging her for a debt **he owed**. To some elderly man on the other side of the world; I knew what kind of life that meant for her.”

 

“…And as I put her to bed that night, I thought…she is too innocent for this. She’s too precious to go through so much pain. So I sang her favorite songs, kissed her a hundred times…and covered her mouth with my hand…until she stopped breathing.” She closed her eyes before continuing, tears spilling down her cheeks.

 

                “My father beat me for letting her die, for making him lose all that money. And it’s the reason my mother planned for a year and a half to fake her own death to get away and…” she choked out a sob.

 

“…it’s why…it’s why I’m not _good enough_ to be here,” she choked out a few more sobs before continuing. “…I’m sure you guys feel differently now and want to talk about putting me up–”

 

                Tony hadn’t let her say another word. In three quick moves he was in front of her and bringing her into his crushing embrace before quickly sitting down in her spot. She was frozen in his lap, unable to see Steve move behind her to embrace the bear hug, lips resting on the back of her head. Peter had flipped around the couch to join on Tony’s side, snaking his arms around to cling to his crying sister – also partially in the billionaire’s lap.

 

                _Goddamn, this kid will literally break his heart. She’s been living with this guilt for ten years! She has been punishing herself for most of her short life and been subjected to such… horrors._

They sat huddled on the couch for…well Tony lost track of time. They held her as she cried and cried and cried. His husband was the first to speak.

 

                “Emerson,” Steve croaked out - voice full of emotion. “Baby, you were six years old. All you did was love your sister for the short time she was here before…sending her back to Heaven. You saved her from a fate worse than death, baby girl. So of course you’re not going anywhere; we still love you.” Her cries had begun to taper from exhaustion and comfort.

 

                “You aren’t responsible for my life just like you weren’t responsible for Samantha’s,” Peter added, “still love you, lil sis.”

 

                “I’m so sorry, baby,” the genius began, “I’m so sorry you’ve been carrying this guilt for so long. It wasn’t your fault. You were put in an impossible situation, baby girl. You had such a big heart that thought it was sparing her and in truth it was. None of this makes us love you any less…in fact I kind of feel like I love you more –”

 

                “–me too…” his husband whispered.

 

                “–ditto,” their son added, getting a choked laugh from the teary girl.

 

                  “So you see?” Tony continued with a choked smile, gently breaking up the hug to give her room to breathe and look at them. “You’re not going anywhere. You are stuck with two dads and a brother for the rest of your life,” he said tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

                “And a million aunts and uncles,” Peter reminded, the three men smiling when she did. They sat in silence again until Steve spoke, asking the question the other two had asked when they realized she had left.

 

                “You went to see your mother?” Steve inquired as she maneuvered herself to be able to see the three people – still sitting on Tony’s lap. She only nodded in response.

 

                “What’d she say?” Peter asked before Tony flicked his ear. “Ow!”

 

                “She came to apologize…and to…tell me she forgave me.”

 

                “So she did fake her own death?” Peter asked, getting another ear flick, eliciting another yelp in pain.

 

                “I didn’t ask, but the timeline between…Samantha’s death and hers seems like enough to plot a fake overdose to escape…plus she didn’t really offer any other explanation.”

 

                “Well,” he heard his husband say, “did her forgiveness help?”

 

She shrugged in response, “…it’s not really _her_ forgiveness I wanted…” she said looking away again at her family.

 

                “I’ve already forgiven you for Jarvis, squirt,” the genius said ruffling her hair. He took a moment to share a glance with his husband before continuing.

 

                “We forgive you for things in your past, kiddo. And I’m sure your sister would’ve forgiven you as well. We all forgive you, Thumper, even when it involves keeping a secret about Mr. Grounded-for-three-months  McTraitor-pants,” the brunette said.

 

                “She didn’t know about me using Oscorp labs, Dad,” his son said with a groan.

 

                “Not important right now, Peter,” his husband interrupted sending his son a _look_.

 

                “Right. Thank you, honey. What’s important is that you are forgiven, you are loved, and you’re not going anywhere Emerson Stark.” He smiled at her blush.

 

                “You are however grounded for a week,” Steve said, smiling when the teen groaned as he moved his hand to ruffle her hair. “Alright, I think we’ve all had enough for one night; it’s late. Why don’t you two come sleep in our room tonight? We can talk more tomorrow,” he said petting his daughter’s hair. Emerson slowly got off Tony’s lap to stand up, stretching and yawning.

 

                “Woah, Pops. We are two almost fully grown young adults. It’s not like we’re babies,” Peter said with a teasing smile as he stood.

 

                “You’re our babies,” Tony said, “and you’re grounded so…listen to your father.”

 

                Tony stayed seated a moment longer, smiling when Peter threw an arm around Emerson’s shoulder as they walked down the hall. He felt Steve shift on the couch to stand up, offering a hand to the billionaire. Tony took it gratefully, accepting the warm embrace his husband pulled him into when they were both standing.

 

                He felt his love kiss his temple, just as exhausted as the genius. He pulled away enough to look at his husband, leaning in to kiss his lips.

 

                When they pulled away again, the shorter man grabbed the taller one’s hand in his, interlocking fingers as they made their way to join their kids and finally get some sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

STEVE

 

                As they made their way down the hall, the super soldier stopped when Emerson went into her room to change. He swatted Tony after he pinched his butt in passing – smiling as he watched Tony tease Peter on their way to the bedroom. When she had changed and made her way back to the hallway, he smiled down at his youngest before he put his arms around her to embrace her. She quickly melted into it before mumbling, “don’t trust me?” Even with her face against his chest, he could feel her smile.

 

                “I do,” he said pulling away, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her to the bedroom. “I just wanted to tell you something,” he said, stopping them just outside the door.

 

                “Emerson, you are just as innocent and precious as your sister. You were the one that made her feel loved in her short life and no one blames you for wanting the best for her. But what I wanted to say… is that you didn’t deserve that life either. That life was…unfair and very cruel to you,” he closed his eyes as a few tears spilled, thinking of what she has gone through. He opens his eyes and smiles as her own tears betray her, finding strength to finish.

 

“But it also brought you to us. And for that, my beautiful, kind, badass, baby girl, I am grateful.” He paused when she put her head down with a smile and a blush. “I love you very much, Emerson.”

 

                Arms were crushing his ribs before he could blink, moving his arms to return the hug from her. “I love you too, Papa. Very much,” she said with tears.

 

                “Come on, baby,” Steve said, giving her head a quick kiss before opening the door. She followed him in, both sharing a chuckle that Tony and Peter were **already** fast asleep – Tony being the small spoon with Peter taking up most of the middle of the bed. He waited for her to join the bed, shoving her brother a little to make more room for Steve.

 

                He took a moment to smile at his family curled in bed. Emerson lay on her side with her back to her brother, looking up at her father with a small smile. He pulled the blanket back to join her, waiting for her to curl herself up around him before he settled to get comfortable. He placed a kiss to her forehead before tightening his hold on his girl, finally letting his brain shut down and sleep.

 

\--

 

                The next morning he wasn’t surprised to be the first to wake; what surprised him was the change in positions by the inhabitants of the bed. Emerson was now perpendicular to the rest, her head resting on Steve’s chest while her legs were sprawled over the other two. One of which, he noted, was another pair of legs? Peter had somehow flipped completely, his head covered by the blankets as his feet sprawled up onto their pillow. He sat up a little to see his husband, smiling when he saw him in the same position as last night, curled up on his side, except he also had Emerson’s feet wrapped in a headlock.

 

                He wished he could’ve laid there longer and not interrupted the scene that made his heart melt, but the serum never let him sit still for that long. He carefully lifted Em’s head as he slid his way out, surprised when she didn’t wake up or even stir when he placed her head under a pillow. He took another moment to look at his family before moving to use the restroom. When he opened the door again to the bedroom, he smiled again to see his family hadn’t moved.

 

                He made his way to the kitchen, trying to decide if he wanted to start breakfast or go for a quick run before they all wake up. He opted to at least get a pot of coffee going, still feeling pretty emotionally exhausted from last night.

 

                He placed his face in his hands, taking a few deep breaths.

 

                Familiar arms wrapped him from behind, blaming the loud coffee machine for not being able to hear his husband join him.

 

                “Good morning, beloved,” he heard his handsome genius whisper.

 

He felt several soft kisses to the back of his neck before his husband’s hands moved to grip his waist. Steve brought his hands down as Tony turned him around to face him. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist as his love moved to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve pulled him in to kiss, relishing moments like this that they get together.

 

Not that they were rare, he just always enjoyed kissing his love.

 

Tony pulled away first, smiling at the blonde before resting his head on his shoulder. Steve smiled as he hugged his husband – who he realized must be on his tippy toes to rest up there. He squatted a little to put his hands on the back of Tony’s upper thighs, gripping his ass as he quickly pulled him up off the ground.

 

Tony squeaked a little before laughing at his new position looking down at Steve, arms still wrapped around his shoulders as Steve moved his arms to better support him.

 

“Good morning, my love,” Steve said with a smile before leaning up to kiss Tony again. The genius easily complied, laughing a little in the kiss. They were quickly interrupted when their kids loudly made their way in.

 

“Oh god it’s morning! You guys can’t go five minutes without groping each other?” Peter asked, bypassing them as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Steve smiled before gently letting Tony down, moving to whip something up for breakfast.

               

“Seriously. You have ten million rooms, use any one of them children wouldn’t occupy,” Emerson added, moving to sit at the kitchen island.

 

“Okay one, you two are the reason date night was interrupted, so it’s your fault we have to catch up on touching each other. And two – children who are grounded do not get to make any rules,” Tony said as he sniffed his cup of coffee. He took a sip before dramatically humming in pleasure. Steve rolled his eyes at his husband as he turned to get the ingredients from the fridge for omelets.

 

“You’ve been married over twenty years, I’m pretty sure you’ve done enough **touching** for a lifetime,” Peter quipped.

 

“And I’m pretty sure I just told you grounded children don’t get to make any rules,” Tony said quizzically.

 

“Is it making rules though if we’re just addressing the emotionally scarring elephant in the room?” Emerson said with a tease.

 

“Ah, excellent point, Em,” Peter added, “follow up question; do you realize that you two act more like teenagers than your actual teenage children?”

 

“I’m sorry Bambi, my memory must be failing me. Did I not already tell you this? You’re grounded.”

 

“Yeah, we’re grounded – not blind,” Peter added causing Emerson to chuckle.

 

“He’s right, Tony,” Steve began, turning to the three stunned individuals. He put the ingredients away and pulled out some cereal boxes in a high up cupboard. “Here, cereal for breakfast. After you’re finished you two can get started on cleaning every window on this floor. And scrubbing the bathrooms,” he said with a smile.

 

“Wait…so how was Peter right then?” Emerson gruffed, moving to get some milk out of the fridge.

 

“He’s right in that it’s not fair for you two to see your parents so affectionate. So while you two are cleaning,” he explained, taking the coffee cup out of his offended husband’s hands to place on the counter. “We’ll be using one of the rooms you don’t occupy.”

 

“Wait, what?” Tony began to ask, clearly not awake yet. In one quick move, Tony was thrown over the super soldier’s shoulder as he squawked out a “Steven!”

 

“Tell Jarvis if you need us,” Steve said with a smile before carrying his chuckling husband in the direction of their bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

PETER

 

He and his sister ate their cereal in silence, still working on waking up and processing the last twenty-four hours. Two words were on loop in his head, now that he didn’t have his whole family to distract them. He wanted to ask Emerson about it, but wasn’t sure if it was even worth asking. He was probably just making all of it up in his head anyway.

 

“So,” she began interrupting his thoughts, “should we do some zone defense or man on man and work together to tackle this?” She moved to put her empty bowl in the sink, turning to her brother with her hands on her hips.

 

“Definitely man on man,” Peter responded with a smile, moving to follow his sister out into the living room.

 

“Cleaning supplies are in this closet,” he said, pointing to a small door visible in the hallway. “I’ll put on some tunes,” he continued as he walked to the touch screen along the wall. He decided on nineties pop when she came back with cleaning spray and towels.

 

“Hey…Em?” he asked as she began cleaning the closest window.

 

“Sup?” she said, not looking at him.

 

“The man in red…the one who saved you last night?”

 

“You mean Deadpool?” she asked turning to face him.

 

“…Deadpool?” he asked incredulously.

 

“That’s his name…I think…why? You getting a crush Petey?” she teased.

 

“No uh…he just…reminds me of…” his voice trailed off, shaking his head. “Never mind, it’s nothing.”

 

“You okay bro?” she asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, just…I don’t know. His voice sounded familiar and he…he called you “crazy pants” when he was bringing you to Uncle Clint last night…”

 

“He reminds you of Wade,” she concluded quietly. He only nodded in return. “I’m sorry Pete that’s….that’s gotta be tough for you,” she whispered as she looked down at the floor.

 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” he asked.

 

“For what? Wanting the love of your life to **not** be dead? I don’t think that qualifies as crazy,” she said with a smile.

 

“Jumping off rooftops in spandex…on the other hand,” she teased before turning back to the window. He smiled at her back before grabbing a towel and spray to help.

 

“Emerson, if you ever want to talk about Samantha or…take flowers to her grave or anything…” he trailed off when he saw her drop her towel. He reached down to hand it back to her, noting the tears in her eyes at the mention of her little sister.

 

“I don’t even know if she was properly buried,” she whispered. He put his arm around her and gently pulled her into a hug.

 

“You’re a great sister, Emerson. I’ll help you figure it out,” pulling away a moment later to smile at her. She gave a small smile back, reaching out to take the towel from him. The two cleaned in silence until Destiny’s Child came on, the two teens progressively getting louder as they sang along and even danced a little as they continued cleaning.

 

 

\--

 

 

Their dads spent most of the day in their bedroom – which neither teen was really complaining about. Out of sight, out of mind and all that.

 

They sat together at the dinner table as Pop brought the eggplant lasagna he made from scratch and Dad brought in some salad behind him. Dad started talking about the work he’s been doing preparing for the Stark expo, which happens to be the same weekend as his birthday.

 

“Wait,” Peter asked after he finished his bite. “Does this mean I can’t celebrate my eighteenth birthday?”

 

“No” Steve said at the same time Tony said “yes.” The two superheroes looked at each other for a moment before silently agreeing.

 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Tony conceded.

 

“Wait,” Emerson began after a moment. “Does Peter still get to be Spiderman?” Both fathers turned to glare at her. Peter sat quietly with a small smile.

 

“After he’s done being grounded **and** has been more fully trained by Steve and Natasha **and** after I create a new suit that’s bulletproof and isn’t _spanx_ ,” Tony said with a note of disappointment, giving Peter a look.

 

Emerson turned to Peter, “so, does this mean you want to be an Avenger?” The three men were frozen in place, that particular question hadn’t been asked aloud yet.

 

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Peter said obviously lying.

 

“Regardless, it’s not a conversation that’ll happen until Pete’s done being grounded,” his Dad said with finality.

 

“What about you, Em?” his Pop asked to change the subject, “what do you want to be?”

 

“Not an Avenger, I can tell you that,” she said, earning a laugh from the three. “No, you see, I _actually_ want to **help people** ,” she teased, even wiggling her eyebrows, getting a laugh from the guys.

 

“Well well well… miss too-cool-to-be-a-superhero, what do you want to do then?” his Dad asked in jest, teasing her right back.

 

“I,” she paused, face turning red from blushing.

 

“Yeah?” Peter encouraged.

 

“I was thinking of…I don’t know…going to school for business and maybe…one day…running Stark Industries?” her voice raised as if it was a question, looking weary at the two fathers. Their Dad dropped his fork and sat back to look at her. He quickly got up from his seat to wrap her in a hug.

 

“I’d be proud to sign the company over to you! After you get a degree or two of course. But I have every bit of confidence you’ll whip those board members in place,” pausing to smile at her laugh. “I never…” the genius faulted, taking a moment go gulp his nerves. He kissed the top of her head before continuing, “I didn’t actually think a Stark would get to continue the legacy.”

 

He stole a glance at his Pop who was smiling back at him. Peter had told them it wasn’t something he wanted a few years ago, running a business like that. His Dad had explained that it was okay, he would find someone to run the Stark Empire – probably Pepper. And now…he did. And it was an actual Stark, too.


	23. Chapter 23

EMERSON

 

                Two days before her brother’s eighteenth birthday – the Avengers siren went off. She owes her Uncle Clint twenty bucks; he said Starks were cursed and something bad would happen on Pete’s big one eight. Just like their dads’ twentieth anniversary, and apparently on Pop’s ninety-fifth?

 

One day before his birthday – she was walking around the block, enjoying the blooming trees and sunshine as she practiced her deep breathing. She always liked to take some time to walk around the beautiful area her therapist’s clinic was in to calm down after sessions; especially when neither of her dads could take her. She thinks she’s starting to get a better handle on her…mental illness. _Weird to admit that_ , she thinks. Typically Happy gave her about thirty minutes to walk, but she got a text from him that he was picking her up after three.

 

                _Shit, that can’t be good, right? What if it’s some kind of emergency? Her dads…. oh God what if one of them got hurt? Or they both got hurt? Or they’re both dead?_

Her eyes watered a little as Happy pulled up along the sidewalk she was waiting on. She quickly got in before he sped away.

 

                “Everyone’s alive, I assure you, they just got…injured,” he said as he weaved in and out of traffic. “And by them I mean Tony and Peter – yes Peter – who apparently skipped his final brainiac competition to quote unquote help. He got hurt saving your dad, who is currently in a medically induced coma from being crushed under a building. I’m taking you to the hospital where Steve is waiting for you,” he finished with an unsure cough.

 

                She sat in the front seat this time, wanting to be sure she heard everything Happy said. Now she sat in silence wishing she hadn’t heard him. _Medically induced coma? From being crushed under a fucking building?_ She had questions – lots and lots of questions especially about her idiotic brother…but she knew Happy probably knew the bare minimum enough and couldn’t answer her questions right now anyway. When he pulled up to the emergency room entrance she jumped out of the car, not even grabbing her backpack.

 

                She found the way to them, but was stopped short by a locked double door. She looked around and saw a glass window that had people with badges behind it. She moved to the glass and froze a little at the two girls sitting behind the barrier, both wearing scrubs. She hadn’t spoken to her classmates – who apparently intern at this hospital together – since they tricked her into coming to their sleep over last year. Those same assholes looked up and laughed a little when they noticed her in her ragged state. She took another deep breath and steeled herself to ask them for help.

 

                “My Dad is back there, he got hurt. Please, can you unlock the doors and let me back?”

 

                “I’m sorry, who is your father?” Rebecca asked; the slightly bitchier of the two. Janet, the other certified cunt, giggled at her question.

 

                “Tony Stark, he was injured and I was brought here to see him…” she was losing the fight against unwanted tears.

 

                “Oh, dear. Do you have any kind of identification on you to prove that?” Rebecca asked again. There were a few nurses in the background, but none had noticed the interaction yet.

 

                “No, but –”

 

                “Then we’re sorry,” Janet piped in, “but we can’t let you back there without ID. There’s a lot of crazy Iron Man fanatics running around out there. Wouldn’t want to put Mr. Stark in any kind of danger.” The two hyenas laughed at the apparent joke. Her clenched fists began to tremble as the tears flowed freely.

 

                “JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” she shouted, now drawing the attention of the nurses.

 

                “What is going on?” one of them asked, looking at bitch one and bitch two for an answer.

 

                “I think we need to call security, Margaret! This unstable iron man fan wants to check on Mr. Stark but doesn’t have any form of ID…” Janet sneered.

 

                She deflated when the nurse frowned at her and added, “I’m sorry ma’am, but if you don’t have any ID then –”

 

                “–What on earth is going on here?” she heard her Aunt Pepper’s voice behind her; she hadn’t even noticed Aunt Pepper and her entourage had walked into the scene – all wearing Stark Expo logos and badges on their arms. Usually her heels clicking were a dead giveaway.

 

                “They won’t let me in to see Dad,” she tattled, too overwhelmed with the anxiety of seeing him safe and alive to care how whiny she sounded.

 

                “I see. You two go to the same school as Emerson, right? Well why don’t you do your one job, push the fucking button, and let my niece here back to see her father who is in a **coma** …while I explain in detail to you two what firing looks like and what having a scorching reputation will do so early in your career…” she felt scolded even though her aunt’s ire wasn’t directed at her. She was that good. Tweedlee quickly did her one job and Emerson was already running down the hallway to find her stupid family.

 

                When she rounded the corner, she saw her Pop sitting by himself, head resting in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. She slowly walked over to him before she stopped in front of him. He still hadn’t noticed her until she quietly whispered, “ _Pop_?”

 

                His head shot up as…red white and goddamn blue eyes looked at her. She smiled before gently climbing into his lap. He was still in his Captain America uniform sans helmet and shield. He was simultaneously sweaty, itchy, and his belt dug into her thigh but she only tightened her arms around his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

STEVE

 

                He held her for a few moments before he said anything. He needed to ground himself back to earth and currently holding his safe and uninjured daughter while petting her hair was doing the trick. She didn’t seem to mind the silence as she gently moved her head along with his hand – even pushing into it at times.

 

                “They’re both safe and alive – Peter more so than your Dad. He’s already healed but is bedridden to not raise too many suspicions. And because I’m mad at him,” he said with a smile as he pulled back to look at his girl. “Your Dad though – he is hurt; he saved a lot of people doing what he did. But um…well, the doctors are hopeful but…it was really bad. He was unconscious without oxygen for a while and he…” he trailed off to square his jaw.

 

                “Can we see him?” Emerson asked with a sad pouty lip. It broke his heart.

 

                “Not right now, baby,” he whispered as he pulled her back into his embrace. “He’s in surgery right now. Still alive though…”

 

                Emerson chuckled a little in his lap. “You know Pop, just cause you and Peter are both super people doesn’t mean Dad and I are fragile flowers. We’re both tough cookies. Have faith in your man,” she finished. Steve pulled his head back to laugh loudly.

 

                “My man?” he asked her with a smile. She smiled back at him before responding.

 

                “Well yeah. I mean he’s my Dad and I love him. But Pop, he’s been your best friend and love of your life for over twenty years. So, don’t feel like you have to hold it together on my account,” she finished with a shrug. He rolled his eyes before bringing her back into a crushing embrace, only pulling back a bit when she yelped.

               

                “Oh don’t worry, I am not holding it together,” he said truthfully – smiling at the way she laughed and shook in his embrace. “But having you here helps.”

 

                “Hmm. Should we go see Peter? Or is he in timeout?” she asked, getting a chuckle from the tired husband and father.

 

                “He’s in timeout, just sit here with me a little longer.” He heard her hum happily.

 

                “How long did you yell at him for?”

 

                Steve laughed a little at that, “Till my voice was hoarse, which wasn’t actually that long, since I also yelled at him in the field.” He chuckled when she laughed, relishing the sound.

 

They sat a moment longer before Steve remembered, “Sam’s on a coffee run.”

 

                “If he gets me an iced coffee instead of a hot latte again I am breaking the truce we have on pranks,” she said stubbornly after a dramatic sigh.

 

                His eyes rolled at her antics; she was sounding too much like Tony for the blonde’s comfort.

 

“I think he knows better than to mess with you when you’re really upset. He still has bruises from the last time,” he reminded her, smiling and eyes rolling _again_ at her laughing fondly at the memory. They sat in comfortable silence for another forty or so minutes before they could hear Sam’s loud voice coming from down the hall.

 

                He rounded the corner with Banner, holding two cup holders with four coffees each; while Bruce had bags in his arms – the smell of donuts and other baked goods wafting to the pair. Rhodey followed behind the two, holding a duffle bag – most likely filled with time wasting stuff for the group. Steve’s brow furrowed when he noticed Clint and Natasha weren’t with them.

 

                “Barton and Romanoff?” he asked as Emerson untangled herself to confront Sam.

 

                “They’re keeping Peter company,” Bruce replied as he helped Rhodey move a side table to display the food more easily.

 

                “Sam? Which one of those is mine?” Emerson asked with her arms crossed.

                 

                “Calm down, ya tiny terrorist. I got you a hot vanilla latte. I’ve learned my lesson.” Sam handed her a cup with a smile, before passing out the rest of the cups.

 

                Steve rolled his eye at his old friend, too exhausted to reprimand him for his not-endearment. Plus Emerson looked happy with her drink as she took his seat to enjoy it. Steve remained standing; opting to stretch his legs as he graciously accepted a donut from Rhodey.

 

                “He’ll pull through, Steve,” his husband’s oldest friend whispered in assurance. He only nodded, mouth now full of an amazing apple fritter. The sounds of Sam and Emerson laughing sounded like it was somehow much farther away.

 

                “Steve,” Rhodey said a little more sternly.

 

                The super soldier blinked a few times before looking into the eyes of a man who has put his husband in his place more times than he has. Rhodey gave him the same look he had seen thrown at Tony a million times before. It was that _cut the bullshit, I see right through you_ look that always had his genius admitting defeat.

 

                It worked on the blonde too.

 

                Steve smiled before responding. “Tony will pull through,” he repeated back to his friend.

 

                “He will,” Rhodey agreed with a smile. “But I think you need a second to rest while he pulls through,” he put a hand up to stop Steve’s counter argument before continuing. “We are all aware of your freaky soul-mate connection that means if one of you is down the other is as well. I’m just saying, we have Em if you wanted to go nap with Pete.”

 

                He considered turning the offer down, but another wave of exhaustion hit him as he finished the delicious treat. He looked at his kid, who was currently rummaging through Rhodey’s duffle bag and pulling just about everything out. Board games, drawing pads, coloring pencils, play-doh, legos, markers, coloring books… they came prepared. He smiled at the sight before him. Bruce and Sam had also begun claiming various things, arguing with Emerson as she stubbornly insisted they _all_ play the game she picked.

 

                “Hey Em, think you can handle keeping these fools in line for me? I’m going to go grab a quick nap with your brother.” She stopped making a mess as she smiled at him.

 

                “Sure Pop, Sam’s about to get his ass beat anyway. You don’t wanna stick around for this, it’s about to get ugly.” Everyone but Sam laughed at that. Steve sent a nod to Rhodey before he turned to go to Peter’s room.

 

                “Oh wait,” Rhodey said going to the bag and grabbing some stuff before heading back to Steve. He handed him a pair of sweats to change into. Steve smiled at the man before moving to get some sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

PETER

 

                He huffed and rolled his eyes as his uncle once again made a dramatic threat should he ever “scare the living shit out of him” again. He had explained three times that he didn’t care; he would do whatever it took to save his family. So now he sat quietly as his uncle went on and on, his Aunt Natasha letting him as she stood leaning against the wall inspecting her nail beds.

 

                The door opened, revealing his Pop and Peter was eternally grateful for that. He figured at this point he was all lectured out…or at least hoped he was – he had made it clear he was very mad and very proud of his son…after several one sided “talks.”

 

The two assassins who he loved dearly but had driven him crazy the last half hour, thankfully took the hint and left the room they had so “graciously occupied.” His Pops nodded to them in thanks before closing the door behind them, Peter now registering that his dark clothes were actually sweats – and not his uniform. _Probably Uncle Rhodey’s doing…_

 

                He smiled and sat up a little as his father made his way over to his bed. The teen had still kind of expected more lecturing, but was pleasantly surprised when instead he moved some of his blankets, kicking his shoes off to climb in with him.

 

“Skootch,” he said to Peter, who took the hint and moved to make room on the bed for the larger man. “You don’t have to nap with me, but you can at least lie here quietly,” he said as he cuddled up next to Peter. Once he readjusted the blanket, he reached into his back pocket and handed Peter one of his Dad’s tablets.

 

Peter smiled at his Pop, taking the tablet and moving to curl up further into his embrace in gratitude. He obliged being the little spoon as his Pop curled around him, burying his face in Peter’s hair. He felt his Pop’s breathing slow down and even out indicating he had fallen asleep.

 

Peter realizes after an hour of playing games on the tablet that this is the first time his Pop used him for comfort. His Dad had done it plenty of times, especially when Peter was young and Pop was away on mission. He slept in his dads’ room a lot, but especially when his Pops was away and even found his Dad had curled up into his own bed on some of those nights. He remembers his Dad coming home from work and just pulling Peter into his lap in comfort as he was reading or watching TV or playing video games. He wouldn’t interrupt Peter for long, just enough to get him comfortable before Peter resumed whatever he had been doing.

 

Pop never did this. He can count on his hand how many times he’d seen Pops truly upset. And not one of those times did he bring Peter into it. He understood that mind set, feeling like you have to be the strong one above all else. Like he didn’t want his son to see him weak or fragile, even though he was still a human being – _granted, a super human_ _being_. His Pops was always put together and always good at holding it together. Even the other times in his life he remembers his Dad ended up in the hospital from injuries. Pop was comforting Peter, speaking to doctors, debriefing the team with grace.

 

Now though…he was using Peter as a body pillow. And taking a nap in the middle of a hospital…willingly; while his husband was in surgery.

 

                He tried not to think about all that, because he was definitely partly to blame for this. But as he would stubbornly say till the day he dies – he wouldn’t let anything stop him from saving someone he loved. So…grounded or not – he would find a way to help. And maybe override Jarvis to get his suit back. And is now obviously double and maybe tripled grounded. So much for turning eighteen in a few hours…

               

                He was distracted by these thoughts when he heard people talking outside his thin-walled room.

 

He looked up to see some guy with a hoodie speaking to the SHEILD agents in charge of Peter. He had sunglasses, an obviously fake mustache and a hat under the hoodie…but Peter immediately recognized the man. His body went rigid in the realization…he willed his body to move as he gently Indiana Jones’d his escape from his Pop with pillows. When he stood up he made eye contact with the fucker as the man turned away from the agents and started walking away.

 

Peter immediately followed, ignoring the agents outside demanding he stop. He rounded the corner and steeled himself.

 

“WADE!” he shouted at the now stilled figure.

 

He took the last few steps to be within arms reach.

 

“I know it’s you, you son of a bitch. At least have the decency to face me.” Wade slowly turned around, still wearing that ridiculous fake mustache. He reached out to pull it off when Wade stepped back, preventing him.

 

“I’d rather you not…see me.” Peter looked at him in confusion. _You’re right in from of me, dumbass._

 

“What all do you know?” Wade asked.

 

… _the AUDACITY_

“I KNOW the love of my life left me, then maybe died, apparently survived and has been running around in red spanx busting drug rings. All without telling me. Am I missing anything?” he probably didn’t look intimidating, wrapped in a hospital gown. He was still shorter than Wade but stood his ground as he looked at those stupid sunglasses.

 

“That’s…a good chunk of it. Most of it, actually. Missing little parts…”

 

“Did you die?” Peter interrupted him. “Like actually die and come back or fake your own death?”

 

“I died. Technically, for a bit. Then I was illegally experimented on and brought back to life. The drug busting slash red and black fetish outfit - vigilante alter ego is to find the guy who did it. And no, I didn’t tell you because I figured,” momentarily dropping the funny guy routine, “…I’d put you through enough already…”

 

“You got that right,” Peter said with a harsh laugh. 

 

“Peter?” he heard his Pop’s voice behind him. He quickly turned around and saw his father looking skeptically between the two. Wade’s voiced changed as he started to say, “excuse me sir.” Peter saw him begin to turn towards the exit and quickly said, “Wade!”

 

“Wade?” he heard his Pop ask, this time his voice was much closer. Heavy footsteps came to a halt at Peter’s side. “You…you’re Deadpool?” Peter’s eyes sprung wide, just now realizing his father must’ve heard Wade say that. He, apparently, was able to skip past the whole died and came back to life part.

 

“That depends,” Wade offered.

 

“Depends on what? And why are you wearing that ridiculous disguise?” his Pop demanded.

 

“How angry you are, and my face got exploded,” Wade said.

 

“Wait, that’s why you won’t take it off?” Peter interrupted their conversation.

 

“I’m not angry Wade,” the superhero said, stunning the two.

 

“You? Sir?” Wade asked skeptically.

 

“Yes, me. I’m not mad. Deadpool saved my son’s life on more than one occasion apparently; and today you helped save my husband’s. But you should still go before someone sees mister supposed to be horribly injured here out of bed,” he said with a pointed look at Peter. He was glad his Pop had changed into sweats; he was less intimidating that way.

 

“You’re right, Pop,” Peter said without looking at Wade. “Mr. Wilson here has better things to be doing, anyway.” He turned back and started walking to his room.


	26. Chapter 26

EMERSON

 

                “Really? Uncle Bruce? The betrayal is strong in you,” she said with fake emotion as they continued playing Uno. He had just skipped her for the third time.

 

                “He’s going easy on you, he’s keeps giving me the plus fours,” Sam said bitterly.

 

                “That’s cause you’re a bigger baby about it than the teenager,” Rhodey said as he gave Sam another plus four after they reversed. Sam threw his hands up in frustration, only proving her Uncle Rhodey right.

 

                “Oh y’all wait till the next game where y’all can’t gang up on me,” Sam said sending a glare to Emerson.

 

                “Stop being paranoid, Sam. We are not ganging up on you,” her Uncle Bruce said giving him another plus four after Em had reversed it. The three laughed out loud as Sam actually growled in frustration. Emerson curled over herself as she laughed harder when he went off on a tangent.

 

                “I swear to god, each of you, the revenge will be swift and it will be righteous!” he said with a smile as he angrily kept playing. Emerson had two cards left and was excited to win. Uncle Bruce and Uncle Rhodey had won the last few games.

 

                “Uno!” she shouted as she placed her second to last card down, skipping her Uncle Rhodey. Sam smiled realizing it’s his turn before frowning, realizing Em was about to win. He took a long moment to look at the numerous cards in his hand. Glaring at the cards before turning to glare at the three people waiting on him; before again turning to look at his cards.

 

                He put down a wild card as slowly as possible, glaring at her the painfully slow way down. She smiled at him as she tried to glare back; too entertained by his antics to have any real anger behind it.

 

                “Pick a damn color, Sam!” Rhodey snapped.

 

                “Are you really trying not to let a sixteen year old win?” Bruce asked in disappointment.

 

                “Swift and righteous!” Sam glared at the two before looking back at Emerson.

 

                “You can’t read my mind, Sambo. You don’t know what color card I have left,” Emerson teased at him.

 

                “Oh I can read your mind, child. I know what color you have,” he said.

 

                “What if I told you, I want you to say…blue?” Emerson asked mysteriously.

 

                Sam shook his head before he responded, “uh uh, this isn’t you get into my head time. This is me ninja mind tricking you into losing.”

 

                “Then pick a damn color,” she snapped back.

 

                “Fine. I pick red,” Sam said smugly.

 

                “Finally,” Bruce said, placing down a red three.

 

                “I told you blue, Sam,” Emerson said sadly.

 

                “Yeah, which is why I said red. Told you its ninja mind trick time,” Sam said confidently.

 

                “Huh I guess you’re right,” she said slowly placing her card on the top of the deck; a red seven. “Just not the way you thought, huh?” Her other two uncles erupted in congratulatory laughter as she won the game. They then turned their attention to a stunned Sam, teasing him for losing and not being the better ninja.

 

                “She beat your ass!” Rhodey laughed out.

 

                “That was beautiful,” Bruce chuckled.

 

                “Alright, okay, yes. It happened. Let’s move on,” Sam said with a small smile, moving to collect the cards and grab another game.

 

                They were still laughing at Sam’s expense when a nurse came from down the hall the surgery was taking place. They all stopped and turned to her. Emerson stood up and walked to the nice looking woman.

 

                “Is Mr. Rogers…?” she inquired.

 

                “He’s sleeping, I’ll relay the message. How’s my Dad?”

 

                She smiled before answering. “Surgery went well – your father will live. He’s got some recovering to do, some physical therapy, but we believe he’ll be back to his old self in no time. The doctor will be out soon to explain in more detail, but with everything Mr. Stark has done for the hospital over the last decade…we figured you guys have been waiting long enough.” Emerson was crying listening to the woman. _He’ll be fine!_

 

                “When can we see him?” Emerson interrupted.

 

                “Soon, I promise,” she said kindly. “We’ll give him a little more time to come back from the anesthesia and then we’ll send you guys back.”

 

                “But he’ll be okay?” Rhodey asked, double checking.

 

                “Yes sir,” she said with another smile. Emerson turned to the closest uncle – who turned out to be Sam – to koala bear hug him. Sam squawked a little as me tried to maintain balance. She may have jumped on him as well. He quickly positioned her more comfortably in his embrace.

 

                “It’s alright tater tot, everything’s going to be okay,” he said with a smile as he avoided looking at the other adults. He hugged her a moment longer before letting her down.

 

                “You should go tell your Pops! And your awful brother,” he said with a smile and a wink.

 

                She nodded, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands to rub away the tears. She turned to smile at her other two uncles before she went to find her guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note - this is based on a true story. I ninja mind tricked my brother during Uno, however it only worked once. One glorious and victorious time.


	27. Chapter 27

STEVE

 

                He watched his son walk away before turning to look at the man who wasn’t even twenty years old yet. The fake mustache didn’t help him look any older, having the opposite effect. He heard footsteps and turned to see Emerson round the corner, running past Peter to him.

 

                “Pop!” she shouted, halting to a stop next to the father as she looked at the man behind him. Her eyes stayed glued to Wade, glaring daggers at him as she moved past Steve to the other man. Steve stole a glance at Peter who looked surprised at Emerson, before turning back to Emerson just as she swung her right arm to punch Wade directly in the face.

 

                Steve was frozen, hands held in front of him unsure what to do. Wade quickly stood back up to readjust his sunglasses and rubbed his face – which, the super soldier noted…was sans fake mustache – turning to nod at Emerson.

 

                Her arm clocked back to hit him again, but this time the super soldier caught her.

 

                “I think you should go,” she gritted out at him. Wade stole once more look at Peter before following orders. Steve felt bad for the kid, he still wasn’t sure the whole story, but he could tell one thing – his kids were **angry**. And it’s not like they didn’t have a right to be. But Steve also knew about being experimented on in the army…and he also knew what it felt like to love someone who runs from love when they don’t feel good enough. He had to convince Tony he loved him nearly daily since he had first said the words. Over twenty years later and he still does it from time to time. Though it seemed the thick headed love of his life had started to believe him over the last few years. That he was good and deserved all the love in the world.

 

                He turned to look at his son, wondering if he even looked passed his own hurt to see Wade’s. He waited until the door closed behind him to gently let his daughter go.

 

                She looked at him in betrayal before her eyes grew wide and a huge smile formed. “Dad’s going to be okay!” she shouted in excitement. All thoughts are automatically redirected to Tony, the blonde smiling at her before turning to smile at Peter.

 

                “What’d they say?” Steve said as he pointed his kids back in the direction of their Tony.

 

                “That he’ll need physical therapy and recovery time, but he’ll be fine!” she said excitedly as she walked along with him, moving to push her brother along. He walked behind them as they made their way around the corner; eternally grateful SHIELD had locked this whole wing down. His heart was beating rapidly even though he restrained himself to walk at a leisurely pace.

 

                _He’ll be okay._

The doctor he met before the surgery was talking to Rhodey as Peter and Emerson joined Sam and Bruce. He walked around the game of Candyland to join in to what the doctor was discussing. She stopped once she saw Steve and smiled at him before continuing.

 

                “Mr. Rogers, pleasure to see you again.”

 

                “Dr. Chase, how is he?”

 

                “He’s going to be fine, surgery went well. Just needs some R&R and he’ll be back to his old self,” she assured.

 

                “Can I see him?” he asked with hope.

 

                “Well,” Dr. Chase began, pausing to look at the kids playing a board game with their uncles, “I wouldn’t advise too much outside stimuli…if you would like to see him alone I think it should be fine. We’ll bring your kids in when Mr. Stark is feeling well enough. I’d be happy to escort you back to his room.”

 

                “Thank you, let me tell them first then I’ll follow you,” Steve said, turning to inform his kids. He walked up as Sam was throwing a tantrum – how he was losing this early in a children’s game Steve didn’t know.

 

                “Hey guys,” he interrupted. “Sam please grow up, the doctor is only allowing one person back right now, okay? I’ll let you know when y’all can come back.”

 

                “Sounds good Pop, I wanna see if I can make Sam cry,” Peter joked. They laughed at Sam’s expense, who only offered a glare in response.

 

                “Where are Barton and Romanoff?” he asked, suddenly aware of their absence.

 

                “They’re getting more food and coffee,” Bruce replied as he played his turn. Steve laughed as Sam grumbled again at his turn.

 

                “Okay, well you be good. Talking to you Sam,” Steve said with a wink at an even angrier falcon. Emerson sat up and turned to her father.

 

                “Pop, while Dad is healing and waking up – can I take a quick walk outside? I need some fresh air,” she explained. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed as he considered it, thinking of a compromise. He smiled before responding to her.

 

                “Only if you take someone with you; I don’t need to worry about anyone else right now,” he said with an eyebrow raised.

 

                “That’s fine! Samwise! Want to take a break from crying like a baby?” she teased at his grumpy friend.

 

                “I will accept that offer only because I will otherwise snap your son in half,” Sam said pointedly at Steve. He shook his head at his old friend before leaning down to his kids. He kissed Emerson’s temple before turning to do the same to Peter – but was stopped when Peter ducked his head out of the way. Steve glared a little at his son before grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to be still long enough to plant a fat kiss on his cheek; ignoring the groans coming from his teen…and the overdramatic face wiping that followed.

 

                “Love you ridiculous children,” he said with his back turned to the group, moving to follow the doctor to finally see his husband. He smiled at the antics that he could hear on his way.

 

                She eventually stopped in front of the door to Tony’s room, turning to smile at Steve before opening it. He followed her inside as his eyes fell upon a bruised and bandaged Tony. He was surrounded by pillows but still looked better than he had expected.

 

                “It may take some time for him to wake up, so don’t fret. We’ll be checking in on his vitals frequently,” she assured the husband who was now at his love’s bedside.

 

                He turned back to the woman, “can I …” unable to finish that sentence. Tony’s bed wasn’t that big and Steve well…was. She offered her bright smile again before responding.

 

                “Just be gentle, Steve. He’s not made of glass and is full of the best kinds of pain killers. In fact, call mister sass-mouth out if he tries to milk this too much,” she said with a wink. Steve laughed along with her, knowing they had worked together before this…and also knew his husband well enough to know that man has a _mouth on him._ He laughed a little as his own joke like the dork he was, glad to see Dr. Chase had already moved to exit and didn’t see him.

 

                Steve turned to his husband before gently scooting Tony over to make room for the super soldier. He carefully sat next to his love, moving his hand to gently touch his chest. The arc reactor was dim under the hospital gown, but he knew it well enough to draw every detail…which he has done several times in his drawing pads. He moved his hand to grab Tony’s, gently pulling it up so he could cradle it with both hands. He leaned down and placed a few dozen tiny kisses to his hand, eyes closed while he did it. He moved to lay his love’s hand against his cheek, opening his eyes to look again at his Tony.

 

                “Hey baby,” he said quietly. “Honey you are so strong and I’m so proud of you for what you did out there. I’m still furious at our son – a laughed slipped his lips – but we’re all safe and alive. I love you so much…come back to me, okay?” He closed his eyes as he brought his hand to his lips again to kiss some more. _Rhodey totally called him on it, he’s a mess until Tony wakes up._ He sat still another moment in silence until he heard a familiar voice.

 

                “You should try kissing my lips,” that rat bastard he loved dearly grumbled out with his eyes closed.

 

                “Tony!”


	28. Chapter 28

EMERSON

 

                She should really stop teasing her uncle…but he was just so damn hilarious whenever she did! She laughs a moment longer as they ride the elevator down.

 

                “Laugh it up, buttercup,” he said without looking at her. She knew there wasn’t anything behind his anger, catching him smiling from time to time. They waited in silence the rest of the way, still remaining silent as Sam led the way to the closest exit on the ground floor. She smiled at his childish antics as she turned away from him once they were outside. There was a beautiful blooming tree with purple flowers she wanted to get closer to. She ignored Sam’s “hey!” as she continued walking.

 

She was stopped when she heard a different voice call her name.

 

                She turned to her left to see Kimberly approaching her from about twenty feet away. She stood frozen as Sam made his way to stand in between the two. She reached up to gently touch her uncle’s shoulder in reassurance. She didn’t consider her a threat, after all.

 

                “Sam,” she began, turning him to let her see Kimberly who had stopped a few feet away. “This is my…birth mother. Kimberly. Kimberly? This is my Uncle Sam. Sam can I have a few minutes with her?” she gave her best puppy eyes at him. He immediately caved, sending a quick glare to Kimberly before stepping several feet away – facing away from them.

 

                “Emerson,” she began when the teen had turned her attention fully to her. “I just wanted to say goodbye. I’m going to go stay with my sister for a while on the west coast and…I just…I didn’t like the way things ended. I found something out recently and…can I just have a few minutes of your time. With no interrupting?” she asked quietly and sincerely.

 

                Emerson nodded, heart beating faster as she planted her feet to listen.

 

                “Your sister, Samantha. She wasn’t Robert’s. Her father was a man named Jerry who had fell in love with me and tried to convince me to run away with him. I was furious at you…because she was our ticket out. You, me and Sammy…we were going to have a new start. And then…she…died.” Emerson froze from that.

 

                “And when she died…well…it didn’t work out with Jerry. So I was angry. Because my baby was ripped away from me – the only thing that gave me hope. And that’s when I heard you confess. You had nightmares and talked in your sleep. I found out about six months after she died, heard you saying it one night. So I scrimped and saved what I could and – with the help of some friends and…lovers…I faked my death to get away from him. And you,” she paused to choke out a sob, taking a few breaths to compose herself before continuing.

 

                “I hated you. And I’m so sorry for that. The truth is…I hated myself and couldn’t punish myself any further – so I took it out on you. For what I thought you did. I told myself you were a monster like your father. And that’s not true,” she added before looking up at Emerson again.

 

                “I want to show you something,” she said before gently reaching into her bag to pull out a blue folder. She handed it to Emerson who opened it carefully.

 

                “It’s an autopsy report,” Kimberly said. “I found it a few months ago. It’s how I finally had the balls to track you down. You didn’t kill her Emerson, you spared her.” Emerson’s eyes tried to read the medical jargon on the page, but her anxiety was in overdrive and she couldn’t focus. She looked wildly back up at the woman.

 

                “Emerson, Samantha was dying. From the drugs your father and I put into my system when I was pregnant with her. She was in pain, having withdrawals. It’s why she was so fussy. Do you understand what I’m saying, Emerson?” she asked with a smile. Her mouth gaped open as she shook her head a little in disbelief.

 

                “You spared her a much longer and more painful death. You’re not a monster. And you were absolutely right – you sure as shit didn’t deserve us as parents.” Tears flowed freely down Emerson’s face as she smiled back at the woman. Her eyebrows furrowed as she considered asking a question she’s had since she was six.

 

                “Is she…was she buried? Is there a place I can…” her voice cracking.

 

                “Yes,” Kimberly responded quickly. “I put the address of the cemetery in the folder. Your father he uh…didn’t want to pay for a funeral, just the hole in the ground. She doesn’t have a proper tombstone, but she has a wooden cross and she’s buried next to my mother.” Emerson carefully brought the folder to her chest, cradling it preciously with both arms.

 

                “Thank you, Kimberly,” she said with a shaky voice.

 

                Sam had approached them at that moment, gently taking Em’s arm to get her attention.

 

                “Em, your Dad’s awake,” he said with a smile and a gentle tug. She turned to smile one more time at Kimberly, who smiled back before nodding her head. They both turned to go their own ways, content with closure.

 

                She ran past Sam when they got back to the floor to find her Dad’s room. Rhodey and Bruce were standing outside of it, smiling at her as she opened the door to enter. Peter was curled up on Tony’s  right side, arms snaked around him in an octopus hold as his face rested on his chest. Her Pop was sitting with his back to her on her Dad’s other side, laughing at something someone had just said. She quickly moved up to that side of the bed to see her Dad’s face.

 

                A few bruises and cuts, but still the same ridiculous dad. His smile grew when he saw her, eyes staying on him even as her Pops moved her to take his place on the bed. She handed her Pops the folder absentmindedly.

 

                “There’s my girl, where’ve you been?” he asked with one arm reached out towards her. Instead of answering, she gently bent over to hug him; burying her face in his neck. Tears she thought she was too dehydrated to produce flowed as she choked out a tiny cough.

 

                _Damn she was getting so weak._

 

                Her family blessedly remained quiet as she felt her Pops sit behind her and gently rub her back. The family of four sat in silence for a few moments longer before her Pop’s interest piqued.

 

                “Em, may I open this folder?”

 

                “Mhmm,” was all she offered as she continued hugging her dad. She heard papers rustle as he looked at the documents – too lost in happiness to care. “I love you, Daddy,” she whimpered into his shoulder.

 

                “I love you too, Thumper,” her Dad said with a chuckle. “And I’ve already told you – I’m not going anywhere. Your Stark-ass is stuck with me.” She laughed a little before finally pulling back, sitting up as she looked down at her father. She felt her Pop shift behind her as she leaned back into him.

 

                “Yeah well, next time don’t let a building drop on you and we won’t be so worried,” she said as she rubbed her eyes free of tears. She heard her Dad scoff fondly.

 

                “I almost died and this is the respect I get?” She laughed along with her family as she felt her Pops wrap his arms around her; chin resting on the top of her head.

 

                “Don’t be so dramatic, Tony,” his husband chided as he cuddled her close.

 

                “I saw the light, Steven.”

 

                “Those were probably the lights from the surgery room, Dad,” Peter added.

 

                “You, young man, are already in deep enough trouble to make fun of your dying father.”

 

                “Oh my god you diva, you’re fine,” her Pops said with a groan, causing her and her brother to share a laugh.

 

                She felt warmth throughout her body as she sat with the people she loved most.


	29. Chapter 29

TONY

 

                The last thing he remembered was hearing his son’s voice in battle as his minded finally drifted out of consciousness. The first thing he saw when he regained consciousness was his beautiful husband’s sweet face. The blonde had just kissed him awake, smiling to the genius as he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

 

                “You’re awake, sleeping beauty,” Steve said fondly, hand moving to caress Tony’s cheek. After several more kisses from his love his son joined them, unaccompanied by his sister. After being reassured Sam was with her, he focused on hugging his oldest. And then not much longer, she was finally there. Beautiful and watery green eyes bored into his before she moved to curl herself up around him.

 

                He had seen and was a little concerned about the blue folder she handed Steve, but decided against asking about it. Even when Steve read it and placed it behind him on the bed. But after being betrayed by every family member, he was officially distracted.

 

                “None of you are doctors, okay? You guys have no idea how close I was to taking the stairway to heaven,” he said with a smile, laughing as his family groaned at him. Like hell he wasn’t going to milk this for all it’s worth.

 

Especially with his husband. When they’re alone later. In their bedroom.

 

                “Dr. Chase told me you’d make a full recovery, don’t think you can milk this, babe,” Steve said. He glared at his husband, forgetting twenty years together meant he could read his damn mind.

 

                “Don’t believe anything that traitorous Charlie says,” he quipped back at his husband. Dr. Charlotte Chase had been a friend of the billionaire’s for over ten years, doing a good brunt of the non-profit part of one of his non-profits. “She can’t be trusted,” he joked. “Clearly there is some kind of conspiracy,” smiling at his family’s chuckle.

 

                Emerson suddenly reached behind her to grab Steve’s left wrist. “It’s after midnight! Happy birthday Peter!” she said with a smile after giving her Pop his arm back.

 

                The two fathers also looked at the curled up teen while Emerson moved to hug her brother over her nearly dead father’s body.

 

                “Ack!” Tony squeaked out, smiling reassuringly at his daughter who immediately sat up. He didn’t want to interrupt her, but his bruised abdomen wouldn’t allow it.

 

                “Sorry, Dad,” Emerson said as she gently got off the bed. Tony was about to protest but she quickly ran to the other side of the bed to tackle-hug Peter – somehow not jostling the injured man too hard.

 

                “Happy birthday Petey pie!” she said again, ignoring the groans coming from him.

 

                “Happy birthday Bambi,” Tony added using his free arm to fully hug the birthday boy.

 

                “Happy birthday baby boy,” Steve said completing the dog pile on Pete.

 

                “Okay, yes, thank you guys. Please don’t suffocate me before I can do anything official as an adult.”

 

                “Oh god my baby is an adult! Steve, my love, when you write my eulogy please remember to include –”

 

                “Enough Tony!” Steve laughed as he shifted to position himself to silence his husband the best way the super soldier knew how. And Tony of course was never one to complain when it came to Steve’s lips. The two teens groaned and extracted themselves from the bed.

 

                Tony smiled at his husband whose attention turned to their oldest.

 

                “You’re officially ungrounded for the next twenty four hours, Petey,” Steve said remaining on the bed. Emerson was standing next to her brother with a smile on her face. Peter, on the other hand, only offered a small smile as he looked at his sister.

 

                “What’s wrong, Bambi?” Tony asked.

 

                “It’s nothing Dad,” his son obviously lied. He stole a look at Steve who frowned back at his husband.

 

                “Pete, why don’t you and I take a walk while your Dad entertains the masses? Em think you can make sure he doesn’t over work himself?” Steve asked with a smile.

 

                “Hey – you just said I was going to be fine, now you want me to be an invalid?” Tony asked teasingly. His love rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss Tony, then moved to gently get off the bed to stand.

 

                “Peter, with me. Emerson – I’m trusting you to wrangle the Avengers enough to not overtire your Dad. Who” he added a sharp finger point back at Tony without looking at him, “is to remain in bed until Dr. Chase says otherwise, clear?”

 

                Tony huffed and pouted as Emerson laughed and nodded at that. Steve moved to exit but Tony spoke up again.

 

                “Wait, Steve! I need another kiss. I can feel darkness approaching,” Tony said with a smile and his eyes closed. He opened on eye to see Steve look up at the ceiling before moving to accommodate his husband’s request.

 

                “You’re such a drama king,” his love whispered before kissing him slowly. He saw the two children had already vacated the room as the sounds of his friends followed them into the room. Steve nodded to them as he made his way to talk to their son.

 

                “You done milking it?” Rhodey asked after coming to a halt by the bed, eyes scanning for any real injuries.

 

                “Oh I haven’t even _begun_ to milk it,” the genius teased as he saw his room fill with people he cared about. Emerson made her way back to sit on Tony’s side, holding a donut she had acquired. Tony gave her his best puppy dog eyes, smiling when she rolled her eyes and handed him the donut to bite off of.

 

                “Pretty sure old geezers just out of surgery aren’t supposed to eat donuts,” Clint said as he made his way to the foot of Tony’s bed.

 

                “He almost died, Uncle Clint,” Emerson said with fake hurt, her smile breaking her character. “Besides, you owe me twenty for losing the bet. Dad woke up on Pete’s birthday.”

 

                He rolled his eyes moving to grab his wallet before they caught the blue folder. Tony felt Emerson freeze next to him, before they both moved to grab the folder. Clint was closer and quicker, able to hold it out of her reach with a smug smile.

 

                “Hand it over, Barton,” the genius said seriously with his hand out. Clint again rolled his eyes before handing back the folder. Tony then handed it to Emerson who gave him a grateful smile before turning to grab the twenty dollar bill Clint was begrudgingly handing her. Natasha moved to join Rhodey at his bedside.

 

                “We all heard from Dr. Chase, Stark. Don’t think you or your mini me over there can get away with milking this. We’re actually all just here for Peter’s birthday,” the smartass assassin teased with a small smile.  

 

                “Then why are you in my room, Romanoff?” Tony teased back.

 

                “She’s here to rub it in that Deadpool and Spiderman had to save your old sorry ass,” Sam quipped from behind Clint.

 

                “Alright everyone, take it easy on Tony,” Bruce said next to Emerson. “He’s still recovering from a building falling on him. No need to point out he was saved by teenagers.” Everyone – even Emerson – was laughing at that.

 

                And fuck if Tony minded.


	30. Chapter 30

STEVE

 

                He found a nice bench they could chat on in the hospital’s small park. He was grateful there wasn’t anyone else nearby, sure his son needed some privacy.

 

                He sat quietly waiting for Peter to start before realizing he was the one who suggested the walk.

 

                “Do you still love him?” the father asked cutting to the chase. Peter looked at him wide eyed; either at the question or his answer…or both.

 

                “I don’t know, Pop,” he finally said with his eyes downcast.

 

                “Well, what hurts you more kiddo? That he left? Or that he came back?” Steve asked with a smile, knowing Peter well enough to get a chuckle out of him. It did, even earned a smile small to the father.

 

                “Leaving,” he answered honestly looking his Pop in the eyes. Steve’s heart had been through a LOT in the last twenty four hours. But this was his son, and he could spare a little longer for him. He steeled himself to continue, putting an arm around his boy’s shoulder.

 

                “Why do you think he left, Pete?”

 

                “Because…because I wasn’t good enough –” he choked out a little sob, breaking the super soldier’s heart.

 

                “Is that what he said?” Steve asked quietly.

 

                “No,” Peter began after rubbing his eyes, “he left a note. He said he had to do it.”

 

                “That doesn’t sound like you weren’t good enough, Pete. Sounds like…he loved you too much to drag you in to his shit,” Steve said honestly as he rubbed his son’s placid arm, hoping he was really listening. He seemed to be, taking a moment to let that sink in before the father continued.

 

                “And why do you think he came back?”

 

                “He already told me,” Peter said sitting up a little in anger. “He was looking for some drug lord.”

 

                “Then why was he at the hospital checking on you?” Steve asked, feeling his son’s anger dissipate in realization. He knew all too well the fear in loving another person wholly. And while he thought his son was too young to necessarily marry the vigilante – he saw how happy Wade made Peter. And how miserable he was without him; even with their new alter egos that now terrified the father.

 

                “Are you encouraging me to date a masked vigilante slash possible bad guy?” Peter teased with a smile.

 

                “I did,” Steve responded with a knowing smile. Peter looked up at his father, realization kicking in. Why Steve had been the one to talk to Peter about Wade.

 

                Everyone called Peter a mini Tony. And in a lot of ways he was. He looked more like Tony than Steve and definitely had a lot of his Dad’s quirks, not to mention the love of science – but there was plenty of Steve in him as well. Steve saw it when he defended his right to be Spiderman. Whenever he offered a little one shrug response. And apparently when it came to falling in love with broken men.

 

                But the things is – Steve wasn’t whole when he met Tony either. He was a little broken. And as cliché as it is to think they complete each other…they kind of did and still do. Balanced each other’s crazy and insecurities and built something stronger out of it.

 

                “Did I ever tell you that your Dad said ‘no’ the first time I asked him out?” the super soldier smiling when he felt his son chuckle.

 

                “Yeah, Dad told me that before,” he said fondly.

 

                “Hmm, well did he ever tell you he broke up with me once?” he asked. Peter sat up straighter at that, looking at Steve in disbelief. Steve smiled and nodded in confirmation before continuing.

 

                “It was about two months in, he was…having a rough go of things,” he smiled when Peter huffed – well aware of the things his Dad did in his past; had several lectures on the dangers of such activities. “And he dumped me. Because he _almost_ cheated on me. Said the thoughts were as bad as actions – he was drunk when he did this, by the way – and said a bunch of other horrible things. Including that he wasn’t worth it.”

 

                “So what’d you do?” Peter asked quietly.

 

                “I convinced him he was worth it,” Steve said with a smile.

 

                “How’d you do that?” Peter intrigued.

 

                “Oh…um,”  Steve said with fake uncomfortable-ness. His son quickly stood up in disgust as Steve laughed at his joke. Peter was shaking his head with his hands over his ears before Steve got his attention again.

 

                “I’m kidding Pete. It was a lot of talking. A lot of honest and open conversations that helped us really _see_ each other. Grow together. The sex was more of a reward system –” Steve stopped as he laughed aloud at his son’s overdramatic groans. Especially since Tony was the one to be crude – only adding to the super soldier’s hilarity. Steve stood up a moment later, still laughing. He grabbed his son’s hoodie he had changed into and pulled him into a hug.

 

                “Listen to your heart, Pete, but trust your gut,” the father said into his son’s hair.

 

                “You sound like a fortune cookie, grampa.” Steve instantly dug his fingers into his son’s ribs, smiling at the laughter it produced.

 

                “I’M AN ADULT!” he tried to reason as he also attempted to wiggle away. Steve simply threw the adult over his shoulder and continued tickling him – though he’ll admit Peter’s length was making it a bit of a challenge.

 

                “Well, mister adult should know better than to attempt to find a loop hole in a legally binding contract…”

 

                “Legally…binding?!” Pete asked between puffs of breath. This wiggle worm was considerably more wiggly than the last one…

 

                “Verbal contract is legally binding in New York, Bambi,” Steve said as he continued his onslaught.

 

                “Fine! OKAY! Papa PLEASE!” he laughed out. Both grateful as Steve gently put him down, who then moved to tussle the teen’s hair.

 

                “Pop!” Peter groaned as he ducked away, the two smiling as they made their way back to their family.


	31. Epilogue

PETER

 

                He sat quietly in his dads’ private jet on the way back from Arizona. A few days after his Dad was released and against doctor’s orders – the family of four made a weekend trip to the state. There they purchased flowers and visited Emerson’s sister’s grave. They surprised him and his sister with an official tombstone they helped place in the grass. Emerson cried the entire time, sometimes smiling and sometimes openly sobbing. She eventually asked for a moment alone, after hugging each of them a few times. His dads held hands as Peter walked a little behind them back to the rental car.

 

                Currently, he could hear his parents arguing about whether or not his Dad was well enough to work in his lab. His sister was next to them loudly siding with their Pop.

 

                “But Shuri promised the vibranium would be here by tomorrow!” he heard his Dad say. That quickly got Peter’s attention – who turned around and was instantly sitting on the arm to his Dad’s inflight chair. His Pop groaned at Peter who was innocently looking at his parents before waving his arms to encourage them to continue.

 

                “Look what you did,” his Pop said accusingly at his Dad.

 

                “What’s the vibranium for Pops?” he asked excitedly. His Pop only glared back at him, crossing his arms to keep a smile from breaking thru. Peter turned to his rather silent father, who was currently looking out the window pretending to be intrigued by clouds. He smiled to himself as he carefully maneuvered himself to sit fully in his Dad’s lap, turning away from his other protesting father.

 

                “Tony! Don’t you dare give in. He is still grounded and we already did the other thing,” Steve stopped himself before confessing something else. Peter turned to squint at his Pops, confused but also really intrigued. They had already spoiled him on his actually birthday. He turned back to his still silent Dad, knowing the final nail to his Dad’s will-powered coffin.

 

                “Please, Daddy?” he asked with his puppy eyes as he lowered himself so he could look up at Tony. The man pouted at his son before turning to pout at Steve. Peter turned his attention to his Pop as well and also pouted with his Dad.

 

                “That’s not fair,” his Pop said, will power also fading.

 

                “Babe I almost died –” he heard his Dad say pitifully, interrupted by his Pop abruptly standing up.

 

                “Nope! Noooope. Not playing this game, if you want to reward the STILL GROUNDED YOUNG MAN, then be my guest!” he waved his arms dramatically as he moved up the plane to watch autopilot descend to their landing pad.

 

                Peter carefully moved off his Dad’s lap to take his Pop’s seat, attention fully on the genius.

 

                “Okay, so Shuri has some design ideas she wants you to look at. I was going to show you mine but…honestly hers are better…” Peter listened to every bit of science gibberish his Dad said in the next fifteen minutes it took to land. He was just as giddy as his Dad was, though it also seemed his Dad was somehow even…more giddy?

 

                “Anyway, your suit can wait. Why don’t we get off this plane, huh?” his Dad said – honestly a horrible actor. Peter suddenly remembered his Pop confessing they did something else for him. He excitedly followed his Dad off the plane to see what was waiting for him.

 

                Waiting with a bouquet of star-gazer lilies was Wade, in a simple suit not hiding behind any fake mustaches. Peter saw Emerson walk by him, giving him the two fingers pointing back and forth to let him know she’s “watching him.” His Pop walked by with his Dad a moment later, Pop having to help him walk the rest of the way. His Pop clapped Wade’s shoulder as they passed him and Peter finally walked up to Wade.

 

                He had one eyebrow missing, burn scars along the side of his face and his neck. Still hair on his head and incredibly good looking, the bastard. Peter swallowed as he stopped in front of Wade, taking a moment to enjoy the flowers. He looked up at Wade, waiting for him.

 

                “So. I obviously spoke with your parents,” he said nervously. Peter tried to stop the smile on his face at his fluster.

 

                “I see that,” Peter said back, without any ire.

 

                “I wanted to…” Wade fumbled again. He handed Peter the flowers in lieu of continuing. Peter took them happily, glad Wade had remembered his favorite flowers.

 

                “Apologize?” Peter graciously asked. Wade’s eyes watered a little as he nodded.

 

                “Yeah, I was thinking about that…” Peter began, smiling when Wade hung his head before continuing. “I thought of a few ways you could make it up to me…”

 

                Wade’s head shot up and he locked his eyes with Peter’s. Peter smiled at his love and quickly moved the flowers out of the way as Wade collided their bodies, kissing him fiercely. He laughed when Wade lifted him up, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, flowers tickling his face, as he kissed the love of his life again and again.

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, still not ready for Infinity War. It's why I decided to make this a series - cause I refuse to accept MCU's version. Hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and I don't own any of these superheroes.


End file.
